When love finally wins
by amandapanda1523
Summary: What happens when the biggest player in the WWE falls in love with the one girl he can't have because of his reputation? Another John and Amanda Story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another John and Amanda story because I can't think of another name for the OC character and for some reason I can only write OCs so here it goes

Amanda Callaway walked into her Brother Adam's locker room after signing the contract that would give her, her very first wrestling contract when her best friends Melina Perez, and Candace Michelle walked in.

"Hey girl, we heard you got a contract, you have to come out with us tonight and celebrate." Melina said

"Oh girl of course I'll come out and celebrate with you guys." Amanda said

"Oh good we are going to have so much fun." Candace said

"Yes you are but I'm going to be there to because I have to protect my baby sister." Adam said

"Who do you have to protect her from?" Melina asked

"The guys that are going to just want to use my sister as a one night stand." Adam said

"Oh ok, we already know who you are talking about though." Candace said

"So who exactly is he talking about?" Amanda asked

"John Cena." Melina and Candace said together

"Ok?" Amanda said questioningly

"John Cena is the biggest player in the company and if he sees a hot girl he is going to try and get them into bed." Melina said

"Oh yeah I heard about that, I wasn't planning on dating him I don't like that type of stuff if I get with anyone it has to be a mutual thing and not just a one night stand." Amanda said

"Good girl, but after Brad, you may not be so choosy." Adam said

"Bubby, after Brad I would have to be because I don't want another one like him." Amanda said

"Good point." Adam said

"Ok guys we are going to get ready we'll see you tonight." Melina said

* * *

"Bye guys." Amanda and Adam said together as the girls walked out of the room

"Dude, did you see the girl that was walking with Adam earlier?" John Cena asked

"Yeah John, that was Adam's sister and you might as well just give up what your thinking because there is no way that her family is going to let you near her." John Hennigan said

"Yeah John, they all know you're a player and I'm sure that they have all warned her, so you might as well just give it up." Randy Orton said

"Guys I'm not that bad, I'll make her happy." John C. said

"Yeah for the amount of time that you stay with her and once the night is over you'll be out looking for another conquest that is how you are." Randy said

"So, what is wrong with that?" John C. asked

"Dude, I've heard the story about her ex boyfriend Brad and trust me they are not going to let her go for anyone that they don't approve of and trust me, with the way that you are they are defiantly not going to let her near you." Randy said

"You'll see guys, I'll get her one way or another." John C. said

"Whatever." John H. and Randy said at the same time as Melina and Candace walked up

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Melina asked

"John seen Amanda and now he thinks that he is going to get her." John H. said

"Man, you might as well just stop now, we were just talking to her and she has already said that she isn't going to date him because she wants a relationship and not a one night stand." Candace said

"No, I'll get her." John C. said

"John, you have been shot down before, why are you pushing for her so much?" Randy asked

"I don't think that you guys are telling me the truth." John C. said

"Fine, we are going out tonight, come to the club with us and ask her out your self and see what she says." Melina said

"Fine I will." John C. said as he walked away

* * *

At the club. Amanda was sitting with Melina and Candace because Adam had a phone call when John C., John H., and Randy walked up

"Hey girls what's up?" John H. asked sitting down beside Melina

"Not much Adam had to run outside so we have just been sitting here talking." Melina said

"Oh. Well I see that Amanda is sitting here looking board I think we should formally introduce ourselves. I'm John Hennigan but you can call me Nitro, this is Randy Orton, and the one and only John Cena." John H. said

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Amanda Callaway." Amanda said

"As in the daughter of Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway?" Randy asked

"Yes, that's me." Amanda said to everyone's shocked faces

"Hey Cena didn't you want to ask Amanda something?" Candace asked with an amused look on her face.

"Oh uh, hey Adam." John C. said as Adam walked back up to the table

"Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were coming out with us tonight." Adam said

"Yeah we thought it would be fun, hey Adam do you want to go play a game of pool with me and Nitro?" Randy asked

"I would but I should stay with my sister." Adam said

"Hey me and Candace are perfectly capable of sitting here with her again." Melina said

"Ok, I guess I can play one game." Adam said walking over to the pool table with the guys

"So John didn't you have a question to ask Amanda?" Melina asked

"No I didn't why do you guys keep asking me that?" John C. said

"Oh so it wasn't you who said that you didn't believe that she said that she wouldn't go on a date with you because she wants an actual relationship and not a one night stand?" Melina said

"Nope that wasn't me." John said

"Fine, Hey Amanda if Cena here were to ask you out right now, would you say yes?" Candace asked while looking at John

"No I wouldn't he is a player and I want a real relationship and not just to be used as another notch on someone's belt." Amanda said

* * *

"Ok, then thank you for clearing that up for us." Melina said as they guys walked back up

"Ok that was fun but I'm ready to go, what about you guys?" Adam asked

"Yeah let's go bubby, I'm getting tired." Amanda said as she and Adam went back to the hotel.

"Why didn't you ask her, you were so set on it earlier?" Melina asked

"He didn't ask her?" Nitro asked

"No, I asked for him and she still explained it but he wouldn't ask." Candace said

Well here is the first chapter of the story I hope you like it. Please read and review it is much appreciated.

"Why didn't you ask her yourself John?" Randy asked as everyone looked at him

"I freaked out when I found out her father was Mark." John said

"Oh yeah, everyone is afraid of Mark." Melina said

"Yeah, that is why I didn't ask her, I know Mark loves his daughter she is all he talks about and there is no way that I'm getting near that girl without him wanting to kill me." John said

"So are you giving up?" Nitro asked

"Yeah for right now anyway, yes I'm giving up." John said

"What do you mean for right now?" Candace asked

"I have to look at my game plan, I want Amanda and for some reason her saying that she wouldn't even considering going on a date with me because of my reputation rubs me the wrong way and I Can't just take this as a loss and go on to the next one." John said

"Maybe, you are finally ready to settle down and you just found the love of your life." Randy said

"Randy, I'm not the type to get married." John said

"John even the biggest player of the game gets tired of being the player and settles down, maybe it's your turn." Nitro said

"Ok you guys can believe what you want to believe I'll figure this out." John said

"Ok whatever you say." Melina said as they all went back to the hotel

* * *

"Well guys we have the perfect storyline for the newest diva." Stephanie McMahon said

"What kind of storyline is that?" Adam asked

"Well as we all know John Cena is fighting with JBL again and we have decided to have CTC pick up a new member." Stephanie said

"Please not my sister." Adam said

"Yes, your sister, but she isn't going to be your sister, she is going to be JBL's niece and she is coming in as John's girlfriend to really get under JBL's skin, it will be perfect." Stephanie said

"Stephanie do you have to put my sister with them I mean come on, John's got a thing for my sister and if you put her in this storyline he is liable to try something." Adam said

"Adam I'm sorry but it's the only thing we have open and CTC needs the cheerleader." Stephanie said

"Fine, but if he uses my sister in anyway, the storyline stops." Adam said

"Bubby, it's fine, he knows that I don't even go out on a date with him I told him last night thanks to Candace asking me again." Amanda said

"I don't care, if he uses her in anyway the storyline is finished." Adam said

"Ok, that's fine, Adam." Stephanie said

"Hey Nitro, Randy guess what?" John said walking into the locker room where his two best friends sat watching last weeks RAW where he an Cryme Tyme destroyed JBL's Limo

"What?" they asked together

"They are putting me and Amanda in a storyline together." John said

"There what?" Nitro and Randy said again at the same time

"They are bringing her in as my girlfriend and JBL's niece to piss him off, she is going to be the CTC cheerleader." John said

"Did they say that Adam and Mark are ok with this?" Nitro asked

"They said that Adam said that if I use her in any way the storyline ends but nothing about Mark." John said

"Mark probably doesn't know then." Randy said

* * *

"Yeah that could be a problem if Mark doesn't know, I just seen him walk into the building so if he doesn't know he is about to find out." John said as the door opened and Adam walked in

"Hey can I talk to John alone for a minute?" Adam asked

"Yeah, we're going to get something to drink, do you want anything John?" Nitro asked

"Just a bottle of water, thank you." John said

"No problem." Randy said as he and Nitro walked out of the room

"Ok I'm letting you know right now that if you hurt my sister, or even try to sleep with her, I will end this storyline and Mark and I will kick your ass, do you understand that?" Adam said

"Yes Adam, I understand but I have a question for you." John said

"And what is that?" Adam asked

"Does Mark know about the storyline?" John asked

"He hadn't when he got here but I'm sure he does now." Adam said as he walked out of the locker room

"What, no I forbid you from doing that storyline!" Mark yelled

"Daddy, I have no choice, it's the only thing they have open for the diva's right now and I want to work daddy, please let me do this I can take care of myself when it comes to John." Amanda said

"Ok, fine, but if he tries anything I'm going to kill him." Mark said

"Daddy, bubby has already said that if he tries anything he is going to pull the plug on the storyline and Stephanie has already agreed to it." Amanda said

"Ok, good." Mark said

"So what is your master plan honey?" Vince asked his daughter Stephanie

"My plan is to see how long it takes John to realize that he is in love with Amanda and how long it will take for them to get married." Stephanie said

"Steph, you're a genius." Vince said

"Thank you daddy." Stephanie said

"Your welcome." Vince said

Well here is my first chapter, I hope everyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

RAW

"Hey JBL, now you have pissed off the wrong person, see I have three people who hate you just as much as I do." John said as Cryme Tyme walk out

"Hey Cena, you said three people, I only seen two." JBL said

"Hey uncle John." A female voice said from what sounded like the titantron

"Who said that?" JBL asked as a beautiful young woman walked out to stand with Cena and Cryme Tyme with long brown hair that had blonde and copper highlights in it, she was wearing one of John's new t-shirts and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Wow, you is that Cole, she is the hottest thing I've seen in a long time." King said

"I don't know but with the look on both JBL and Cena's face we're about to find out." Cole said

"Now Uncle John, you can't honestly tell me that you couldn't recognize my voice." The young woman said

"Imagi, what are you doing here and with him no less?" JBL yelled

"Oh come on Uncle John, you knew I had a boyfriend who is in wrestling but I wouldn't tell you who it was, you mean to tell me that you couldn't figure it out?" Imagi asked

"Imagi, you come out here this second, this is not funny anymore." JBL yelled

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle John, I know this isn't a game but I'm not coming down, you see I've been dating John for awhile now and you see I don't like the way you have been treating him so being as that there was this little fued you have decided you wanted to start up again I decided I would throw in my two cents and well they are not for you uncle John." Imagi said

"You see JBL, your niece chose me, over you and well with Cryme Tyme to, you are just shit out of luck." John said as he grabbed Amanda and kissed her and there segment ended

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I would swear that you two were dating and I bet that all of the fans are going to be looking online to find out." Shad said

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Amanda said as she walked away until she was out of there sight and then ran straight for the Diva's locker room

"Hey Amanda you did good, and I swear….." Candace started but Amanda cut her off saying

"That if you didn't know any better, you would swear that Cena and I were dating."

"How did you know that I was going to say that?" Candace asked

"Shad just said it to me right before I ran in here." Amanda said

"Oh ok, why are you so freaked out?" Melina asked

"Because when he kissed me, I didn't want it to end, I think I'm more than just a fan of his, I'm in love with him." Amanda said as she sat down in the chair next to her and started crying

"Oh, sweetie don't cry, he is a very nice guy and I'm sure you guys will be great friends but he doesn't isn't the type to settle down." Candace said

"I know that but I don't think that I can just be friends with him." Amanda said

"Ok, we'll figure something out." Melina said

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Shad asked as he, JTG, and John got back to catering

"I think I just realized that Nitro and Randy were right, I'll see you guys for the match later I have to go talk to them." John said walking away

"Hey John, good work today, hey man, what's wrong?" Nitro asked when he and Randy spotted John sitting outside his locker room

"You guys were right." John said

"About?" Randy asked

"Me being ready to settle down." John said

"What are you talking about?" Nitro asked

"When I kissed Amanda for the storyline today, all I could think about was being able to do that for the rest of my life." John said

"We can finally say that as of today, the player side of Cena is gone, and the loving compassionate and ready for the 'two and a half kids and a mini van'(I had to do it after watching the 5 Questions where he said this) Cena is born." Randy said

"And it's about damn time to." Nitro said

"Yeah, well I'm glad that you guys are happy, because I happen to have a huge problem." John said

"What's that?" Randy asked

"Neither her nor her family like me because of my history." John said

"Well then we are just going to have to prove to them that you have changed for the better." Nitro said

"And just how are we going to do that?" John asked

"We'll think of something." Randy said

"Hey Adam, did you see that kiss?" Mark asked

"Yes I did, and I think John may have just found the one person that he would actually settle down to be with." Adam said

"Yeah but we need a way to prove that he is actually willing to do that for Amanda." Mark said

"Well we should keep telling her to stay away from him and see how they react because she was just as shaken by that kiss as he was." Adam said

"Yeah I noticed that but we have to make sure that he isn't going to hurt her like Brad did." Mark said

"Yeah I know we will keep them apart other than for the storyline." Adam said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah." Adam yelled Adam Nitro, Randy, Melina, and Candace walked in

"Wow it's a party now." Mark said

"Yeah well it isn't a good one." Melina said

"Why not?" Adam asked

"Did you guys see the kiss?" Candace asked

"Yeah we seen it, we were just talking about it." Mark said

"Well then you know how rattled they both are because of it." Nitro said

"Yeah we noticed that to." Adam said

"Ok well we have a problem." Randy said

"And what is that?' Mark asked

"John knows that he loves Amanda and wants to spend the rest of his life with her." Nitro said

"And Amanda knows that she is in love with John but she doesn't trust him because of his player ways but she doesn't think that she can even be friends with him." Melina said

"Ok?" Adam asked

"Well if you guys were on board with us we may have a plan to see if John can actually prove that Amanda is the only one for him and to get Amanda to trust him." Randy said

"What is the plan?" Mark asked

"Well first we all go out to a club and see if Cena will sit at the table with us girls and not even look anywhere but either at Amanda or at the table and see if Amanda notices it." Melina said

"Then when we are at the arena waiting to work lets see how John handles the other women with and without Amanda but have her secretly watching and see if he pays as much attention to them as he used to." Candace said

"Well that would help us to make sure that he wouldn't cheat on her or hurt her in any way." Mark said

"So you like the idea?" Nitro asked

"Yes, we're in." Adam said

"In on what?" Stephanie asked

"Oh hey, Stephanie, we have devised a plan to see if we can get John and Amanda together forever." Randy said

"Really, great that was my plan all along." Stephanie said

"What?" Everyone said at the same time as Stephanie just laughed

"Ok I brought in Amanda and I set up the storyline because I knew that just by looking at those to they were destined to be together so I just had to work it out so that they could see it for themselves and ta da here we all are." Stephanie said

"Stephanie, you are a genius." Mark said

"So I've been told." Stephanie said laughing

"Hey Amanda I need to talk to you." John said

"Yeah what's up?" Amanda asked

"Look I know the reason you left the set right after we finished the segment." John said

"You do?" Amanda asked

"Yeah, you were freaked out about the kiss; I could see it in your eyes." John said

"John I…." Amanda started before she was cut off

"Just listen for a second, I know that you were freaked out because of the feel of the kiss but I was just a freaked out about it to, I always said that I wasn't the type to get married and all that but after that kiss it is all I can think about, I have realized that I'm in love with you and I will do anything to prove to you and your family that I will not hurt you in any way." John said and then walked out the door

"Hey Amanda…What's wrong?" Melina asked as her and Candace just walked in and saw Amanda sitting there crying

"John just told me he loved me and that he would do anything and everything in his power to prove to me and my family that he will not hurt me in anyway." Amanda said

"Oh…Um well why are you crying isn't that what you wanted?" Candace asked

"Yes it is but how am I supposed to believe him after the way he has lived his life?" Amanda asked

"Well um you could go out with all of us tonight including him and see how he acts around the other girls." Melina said

"You're just saying that to get me to go out tonight." Amanda said

"Did it work?" Candace asked

"No, but if my dad and brother are going I have to go." Amanda said

"Well they are going." Melina said

"Well then I guess I have to go don't I?" Amanda said

"Yes you do now get dressed we are leaving in a few minutes." Candace said

"Ok I'll be out in a second." Amanda said walking into the bathroom

5 minutes later

"Will you hurry up the guys are already there!" Melina yelled through the bathroom door

"I'll be out in a minute." Amanda yelled back and finally walked out of the bathroom wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of high heeled shoes with her hair done in curls.

"Wow, girl are you trying to impress someone?" Melina asked

"Nope, I'm trying to scare my brother." Amanda said

"Why and how are you going to scare your brother?" Candace asked

"I used to never dress like this, and he will flip out when he sees me." Amanda said

"Ok, then let's go because this I gotta see." Melina said

"You got that right." Candace replied as they walked out to Melina's car and went to the club

"Oh. My. God." Adam said when he seen his sister walk in with Candace and Melina

"What the hell was that for?" Mark asked as he and the rest of the guys looked at Adam and then followed his gaze to see Amanda walking with Candace and Melina and all of there jaws dropped because everyone knew Amanda's outlook on dressing up

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Adam asked when the girls got to the table

"Amanda, when did you start dressing like that?" Mark asked

"Right after Brad and I broke up, I had to find a way to get someone to actually look at me other than him." Amanda said

"Amanda, please you have everyone guy in this bar looking at you right now." Nitro said as John started looking around at all the guys that were staring at her and everyone started laughing

"Yep John's got it bad." Randy whispered to Nitro who was sitting right next to him and they started laughing

"Hey Amanda why don't you sit down over here in between you dad and your brother I bet that scares away a lot of the men staring at you." Randy said while John just looked at the table

"Nitro, how has he done while we were gone?" Melina asked

"He has talked to all of us and not even glanced at another women, not even the ones that whose autographs he signed." Nitro said

"Wow, he's got it bad for her." Melina said

"That is what Randy just said." Nitro said as he and Melina started laughing

Well here is my next chapter let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey darlin', I have a question for you." Mark said as he walked into catering where Amanda sat eating with Candace and Melina

"What's up daddy?" Amanda asked

"What are you doing tonight?" Mark asked

"Going out with the girls again, why?" Amanda again asked

"Oh good, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with your brother and me for like a family thing but if you want to hang out with the girls that's fine." Mark said

"Daddy, if you want to do a family thing I can hang out with the girls another night, I'm sure they don't mind." Amanda said

"Nope we don't mind." Candace said

"Ok good, will you come with me so we can find out what your brother wants to do?" Mark asked

"Yeah I'll come with you." Amanda said

"Ok go throw your trash away and I will meet you by the door I have to talk to the girls for a minute. " Mark said

"Ok, daddy." Amanda said as she walked away

"What's going on?" Melina asked

"Adam is with John right now seeing what he is doing while being surrounded by girls without Amanda around and I am taking Amanda over there to see how he acts when she shows up." Mark said

"Awesome, we'll come to cause we want to see." Candace said

"Ok, come on girls." Mark said

"Hey the girls are coming with us." Mark said as he walked up to Amanda

"Ok." Amanda said as they started towards the outside of the arena

"Dude, your aren't paying a whole lot of attention to all the hot girls that are surrounding you Cena, what's up?" Adam asked

"I'm in love with you sister and there is no one that is going to change that, not even a horde of hot girls." John said

"Wow, the player has finally decided to settle down." Adam said

"You know, I've heard that more then once, what does that mean?" John asked

"It means that you have finally found the one person that you are willing to settle down with and have a family like your own family." Adam said

"Yeah but why was it your sister that did it for me?" John asked

"Because she is the person you were destined to be with and when you both decide that it is what you want, then you both will be a lot happier." Adam said

"Why are you telling me this Adam, you don't want me near your sister?" John asked

"Your right, right now I don't want you near my sister but if you keep up the way you are acting with these women as well as all the other women at the clubs and everywhere else and you keep your attention on my sister, I'm willing to give you a shot and so is Mark, but you have to prove to us that you are willing to commit no my sister and only my sister." Adam said

"I can do that, and I will do that." John stated as Mark, Amanda, Melina, and Candace walked up

"Hey Adam, do you want to turn this family thing into an extended family thing?" Mark asked

"What do you mean Mark?" Adam asked

"Well, Candace and Melina have been there for Amanda when she has a problem so I figured they might as well be considered family." Mark said

"Oh, well in that case, sure why not extended family it is, you wanna come John?" Adam asked

"I'm not extended family." John said

"Your family by association." Melina said

"What?" John and Amanda both asked

"Oh look they can talk at the same time." Candace said

"Just explain it to them." Mark said

"Your one of my best friends John which makes you family by association." Melina said

"Oh ok." John said but Amanda still looked confused

"It's ok Amanda Adam and I both will be there, you don't have to worry." Mark said

"Thanks daddy, I have to go get ready for the show." Amanda said walking away

"I think someone may be freaking out a little bit more than we first expected." Adam said

"We'll go talk to her." Melina said

"Thank you." Mark said as Melina and Candace walked in the direction Amanda had went in

"Hey girl, what's up?" Melina asked when her and Candace walked into the locker room

"Why are you guys having him come to?" Amanda asked

"Because he is a friend who has been there for me when I needed him and going by what you father explained that makes him part of my family." Melina said

"But you guys know I can barely stand to be around him." Amanda said

"We know that, but it isn't like you have to look or even talk to him tonight you can dance with us and talk to and your dad and brother will be there for you to talk to as well." Candace said

"Fine whatever, I'll go but I don't have to like the fact that he is there." Amanda said

"Ok, you won't even have to talk to him, we promise." Melina said

"Ok." Amanda replied as someone knocked on the door

"Hey Candace can I talk to you for a minute?" Nitro asked

"Yeah I'll be right there." Candace said walking out the door

"What's up?" Candace asked

"John is freaking out because you all invited him out tonight, he isn't sure that he can stay away from Amanda." Nitro said

"Well you and Randy will have to come and help him, cause we just told Amanda that she didn't have to talk to him or even look at him if she didn't want to." Candace said

"Great, Randy wants to go home to Sam." Nitro said

"Can you find someone else who can keep him busy?" Candace asked

"I'll look and see who I can find." Nitro said

"Wow, you two must really not be on the same page after the break up, if he is just wanting to talk to Candace." Amanda said

"Yeah, he is pissed cause I'm with Dave." Melina said as Candace came back in

"Hey Melina Nitro and someone else is now coming with us." Candace said

"What do you mean someone else?" Melina asked

"Well Randy is going home to Sam so Nitro is bringing a guest with him." Candace said

"Ok, does that mean I can bring Dave?" Melina asked

"No." Candace and Amanda said together

"Wow, apparently no one likes him but me." Melina said

"Nitro's guest is not going to be a girl so you are not allowed to rub Dave in his face." Candace said

"Oh ok." Melina said

"Hey I need your help." Nitro said to Shad and JTG when he seen them walking down the hall

"What's up?" Shad asked

"A bunch of us are going out tonight and I need some help to keep John away from Amanda." Nitro said

"Why they love each other, why do they need to be kept apart?" JTG asked

"It's a long story, we will fill you in if you decide to go." Nitro said

"Ok, we'll go." Shad said

"Thank you." Nitro replied and then called Candace

"Hey Shad and JTG are coming with us tonight, we have to fill them in on what is going on though. Ok. Bye." Nitro said and then hung up the phone

"Ok, Nitro is bring Shad and JTG with him." Candace said after she hung up the phone and walked back into the locker room

"Ok." Melina and Amanda both said as they sat watching the replay of last night's Great American Bash

"Well that was a fun night." Melina said

"I freaked out during the parking lot brawl I mean seeing that car set on fire with John inside." Melina said

"Yeah that was really scary and then him going through a windshield damn." Candace said

"Guy's stop it." Amanda said

"Oh sorry." Candace and Melina said together as someone knocked on the door and one of the crew members walked in

"Amanda, your needed at the gorilla position." The crew member said

"Ok, thank you." Amanda said as she got up and walked to the gorilla position where Cryme Tyme and John were already standing there

"Hey are you ready to be grabbed over your Uncle's shoulder's and taken through the fans?" Shad asked

"Yeah I've been preparing for this all week." Amanda said

"Good." Shad said as there music hit and they went out to the ring followed by John and Amanda.

The Match wasn't going well for Cena and Cryme Tyme for awhile until finally John got in and got the upper hand and JBL got in to try and hit John but John moved and JBL got back out of the ring and grabbed Amanda and took off through the crowed while John FU'ed both Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase and got the three count.

After the match

"So how many fans touched your ass while you were on JBL's shoulder?" Adam asked on the way to the club

"A lot my ass was so sore when we got back to the back." Amanda said as they all laughed

"I bet." Melina said when they got to the club and Adam and Amanda told everyone what had happened.

"Well we should go dance." Melina said as she and Candace got up and grabbed Amanda and pulled her to the dance floor right next to where Nitro was dancing with some girl

"Well and you guys told me that I couldn't bring Dave." Melina said

"He didn't bring her and they are just dancing, it doesn't mean he is going to take her back to his hotel room with him." Amanda said

"That is a good point." Melina said

"Hey Nitro, where is John?" Candace asked

"At the bar with Shad and JTG." Nitro said

"Has he talked to anyone?" Melina asked

"No he is staring a whole through Amanda though." Nitro said as everyone turned to look and sure enough John was sitting there watching them dance

"Damn girl, you have made the player not only hate the game but he only wants one person and one person only." Melina said

"Wow, good for me but I still can't trust that I'm not going to get hurt again." Amanda said

"Do you see that?" Adam asked Mark who was sitting next to him

"What?" Mark asked

"John hasn't turned his gaze away from Amanda since the girls went up to dance." Adam said

"Yeah I noticed it; he has it bad for her." Mark said

"Yeah, do you think that is a good enough sign that he isn't going to hurt her?" Adam asked

"Yes I do believe that if they were to get together he would never hurt her." Mark said

"Should we try and set them up now?" Adam asked

"I don't know lets talk to the others and see what they say." Mark said as he waved everyone over to the table

"Hey I need to ask everyone something where did Amanda go?" Mark asked

"To the restroom." Melina said

"Ok, good I have time to ask this. Do you guys think that it is time to try and push John and Amanda together?" Mark asked

"Do you think he isn't going to hurt her?" Melina asked

"Yeah, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since you guys went up to the dance floor and that was the first time that he could have seen her." Adam said

"Ok, then yeah we can try and get them together but I don't know how well Amanda is going to take to that idea." Candace said

"She'll thank us in the long run." Mark said

"Ok." Everyone else said as Amanda walked back up to the table

"Hey Shad, would you guys like to Join us at the table?" Mark asked

"We would love to; just let me go get JTG and John." Shad said

"Ok." Everyone said as he walked away and then came back with the other two guys

Well here is my next chapter I hope you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So John how are the ladies here tonight?" Adam asked

"I don't know and don't really care." John said

"Why not?" Mark asked

"Because there is only one girl I have eyes for and she doesn't like me back." John said

"Well you'll never know that until you ask her, hell tell me which one she is and I will ask her." Nitro said

"Now you know damn well which girl it is." John said

"Oh well then in that case I know for a fact that she is in love with you and she is too afraid to admit it." Melina said

"Yeah right, and even if she did her family won't let me near her to tell her that I have changed and it is only because of her that I could." John said

"Now John how do you know her family won't let you near her maybe they have changed there mind." Mark said as both John and Amanda looked up from the spots on the table they were looking at

"Daddy what do you mean by that?" Amanda asked

"I mean that we have all noticed that all John does is look at you and when your not here all he does is look at the table, the man has it so bad for you that it is killing him to not have you." Mark said

"Hey guys can I join you?" Mickie James asked walking up to the table

"Sure." Melina said scooting over so Mickie could sit between her and John

"Hey John I heard that you have dropped your player ways and I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me instead of that dumb person you are looking for?" Mickie said

"Um excuse me Mickie but that dumb bitch he is waiting on is sitting right here at the table with her friends and family." Mark said

"I don't really care." Mickie said as she kissed John and Amanda got up and ran to the bathroom

"Mickie get the hell out of here I thought you were my friend but to do that to someone who has been my friend longer than you have that is just bullshit." Melina said

"What everyone knows that John's feelings are one-sided she doesn't care about him." Mickie said

"No there not one-sided she is in love with him." Candace said

"She is?" John asked

"Yes she is just afraid that she is going to get hurt again that is why she won't try anything she doesn't want a repeat of Brad." Adam said

"Oh sorry Mickie but I have to get Amanda." John said

"Well what better way to get her to come to you then date someone else." Mickie said

"Um no sorry I want her not you." John said

"Whatever you'll come to me." Mickie said as she got up and walked away

"I'm going to go talk to Amanda." Melina said as she got up and walked to the bath room

"Hey Amanda are you in here?" Melina asked

"Yeah I'm here." Amanda said coming out of the last stall in the restroom

"Hey he turned Mickie down, he said he wanted you and that nothing was going to change that." Melina said

"Yeah ok Melina, it was Mickie Fucking James for the love of god, she always gets what she wants and John is what she wants." Amanda said

"Hey you know what I just thought of something." Adam said

"What is that?" Mark asked

"Did you see the way Amanda stormed out when Mickie kissed John?" Adam asked

"Yeah I seen that." Mark said

"Maybe we should get John and Mickie to date and then see what Amanda does." Adam said

"But why would you want to do that to your sister?" Mark asked

"Because she loves John and he loves her but she still won't give him the time of day so maybe if we hook him up with someone else she will come around, hell we could possibly if it comes down to it use Nitro to pretend to get under John's skin and then we will know for sure if he really loves Amanda and nothing will stop it." Adam said

"Well that is a good Idea should we let everyone but Amanda in on it?" Mark asked

"Yes we should." Adam said as Amanda and Melina walked up

"Hey honey, can we go outside and talk for a minute?" Mark asked

"Sure daddy." Amanda said as she and Mark walked outside

"Where is John?" Adam asked

"At the bar." Nitro answered

"Will you go and get him we have a new plan and we want to let him in on it." Adam said

"Ok, I'll be right back." Nitro said walking over to the bar and then coming back with John

"What's up?" John asked sitting down

"We want you to date Mickie." Adam said as everyone at the same time said "What?"

"Adam what the hell we just got proof that Amanda loves him and he loves her what the hell are you thinking?" Melina asked

"Yes we did find out that the two of them love each other but you said yourself Amanda doesn't want to give John the time of day right now right?" Adam asked

"Yes." Melina said

"Well what better way for her to realize that she will not be happy unless she is with John then to have John date someone else." Adam said

"Oh I get the game now but she will realize that it is a sham when she notices that he doesn't really pay attention to Mickie." Candace said

"Not if we make it look like she is dating someone else and that it is pissing him off and since Mickie will think this is real it will make her realize that he doesn't want her." Adam said

"Ok but who are you going to use to do that?" Melina asked

"Nitro." Adam said

"No he is my ex and she is one of my best friends that would look way to suspicious." Melina said

"Not if you give them your blessing first." Adam said

"But…" Melina started

"Look M I know you think this is a bad idea but think about it it s just to get to people who are meant to be together together so that everyone will be happy in the long run." Adam said

"Ok fine but only if it is to get John and Amanda together." Melina said

"Thank you, John what do you think?" Adam asked

"Do you think it will work?" John asked

"Yes it will work." Adam said

"Then ok I'll try it." John said

"Good go ask her out but wait until Mark brings Amanda back in." Adam said

"Wait they are right outside right?" Melina asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"Why doesn't John go ask her out and then walk outside talking about how he is happy that at least someone will return his affections?" Candace asked

"You know that is a good idea." Adam said

"Ok guys I'm going." John

"Hey Mickie can I take you up on that offer about going out with you?" John asked

"Yes you can." Mickie said

"Good how about we go out somewhere else and talk." John said

"I would love that." Mickie said

"Awsome." John said as they walked out the door

"So what made you change your mind?" Mickie asked looking at Amanda when John did

"Well it is just that it is so good to finally have someone who will return my affections." John said not taking his eyes off of Amanda as Amanda got up and ran inside straight to the bathroom crying.

"What happened?" Melina asked when Mark sat down at the table

"She seen John and Mickie."Mark said

"Let me go talk to her." Melina said as she got up and went to the bathroom

"Does Mickie know that this is just a plan to get John and Amanda together?" Mark asked

"No we figured that she would realize that John only wants Amanda when she sees how pissed he gets when Amanda starts dating Nitro." Adam said

"Ah is Melina ok with that part of the plan?" Mark asked

"We had to talk her into it but yes she is now." Adam said

"Good, hopefully this doesn't take to long then." Mark said

"Hey what happened?" Melina asked after she found Amanda crouched down on the floor crying

"I thought you said he only wanted me." Amanda asked through sobs

"He does." Melina said

"Then why is he with Mickie?" Amanda asked still crying

"Because he didn't want to be tortured by you and Mickie was willing to help him with that." Melina said

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now watch the love of my life with some other bitch?" Amanda asked

"Why don't you find a guy that likes you and date him and see what John does?" Melina asked

"And what guy would that be Melina?" Amanda asked finally stopping crying

"Nitro." Melina said

"What he is your ex-boyfriend." Melina said

"And John's best friend, what better way to get under his skin like he is doing with Mickie than date his best friend?" Melina asked

"But he is your ex Melina I couldn't do that to you." Amanda said

"Sweetie I know that it is just a game for you to get John and he will know it to and I bet he will ask you out and then let you on the secret that he is only trying to help you get John." Melina said

"Ok so if he asks me out I should say yes and you won't mind?" Amanda asked

"I won't mind at all." Melina said

"Ok then." Amanda said as she and Melina went back to the table

"Hey Amanda why don't you go and get yourself another drink." Melina said

"Ok." Amanda said as she got up and went to the bar

"Ok I told her that if Nitro was to ask her out she should say yes because there is no better way to get back at someone or to get them for yourself than to date his best friend and I also told her that if he asks her out he would wind up telling her that it is only because he wants to get her and John together," Melina said

"Ok." Everyone said

"Hey guys can we go back to the hotel, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep?" Amanda asked

"Do you have to go back now we are having fun?" Melina asked

"After what I just went through yes I need to go back." Amanda said

"I'll take her." Nitro said

"Oh thank you Johnny." Melina said

"Yeah thank you Johnny." Amanda repeated as Nitro got up and he and Amanda went back to the hotel

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Nitro asked

"I know that your in love with John and everything but since he is with Mickie now, would you go out with me just to try and piss him off" Nitro asked

"I would love to." Amanda said

"Now this is just to get you and John together you know that right?" Nitro asked

"Yes I'm sure it is." Amanda said

"Ok so we have to make it look real." Nitro said

"Well here is our chance to see if it will work, here comes John and Mickie." Amanda said as John and Mickie walked down the hall

"Well I'm so glad you asked me out Johnny, at least I know I'm not going to get used as a one night stand." Amanda said as John just looked at her and then at Nitro and trying his best to look both pissed off and surprised at the same time

"Yeah I would have asked you a lot sooner but I knew John had a thing for you and being his best friend I didn't want to try anything but now that he is with Mickie I figured he would be ok with it," Nitro said

"I'm not ok with it what the hell are you doing?" John asked

"Talking to my girlfriend." Nitro said

"Come on John lets go I'm tired." Mickie said as she dragged John away with him glaring at Nitro and Amanda

"Well I think that worked." Nitro said

"Yes it did, and I think this is going to be fun." Amanda said

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning for breakfast so we can go over our plan." Nitro said

"Yeah see you in the morning." Amanda said as she walked into her hotel room

Well here is my next chapter I hope everyone likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Morrison, we have a problem." John said walking into the hotel room he was sharing with him

"What's wrong?" Morrison asked

"I slept with Mickie." John said

"What, I thought you were in love with Amanda?" Morrison asked

"I am I couldn't stop she just kept kissing me and before I new it we were laying in bed naked." John said

"Oh well that is just great John she knows that what we were doing was just to get you and her together but now there is no way we are going to be able to get you away from Mickie." Morrison said

"I know." John said sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands

"I have to go tell everyone what happened." Morrison said as he got up and went down to the hotel bar

"Well what are we going to do now, we thought that this was going to be just a few week thing." Melina said

"Yeah I know she is going to be so devastated when she finds out." Adam said

"No she won't she thought they were really dating." Mark said

"Yeah good point but there is no way that either I can sleep with her and I'm sure that she only loves John there is no way she would date anyone else." Morrison said

"But there is another person she thinks is hot and would probably date for real." Melina said

"Who is that?" Mark asked

"Brian Kendrick." Melina said

"Great we will talk to him when we get to the arena today." Mark said

"Ok." Melina said

"Hey Brian, can we talk to you for a minute?" Mark asked

"Yeah sure what's up?" Brian asked

"Have you seen Amanda around?" Adam asked

"Yeah man she is hot but I was told to stay away because Cena's in love with her." Brian said

"Oh yeah well he is with Mickie James now so Amanda is free and I've heard that she thinks your hot to." Mark said

"Cool and you guys don't care if I ask her out?" Brian asked

"Nope if you want to ask her, then be our guest." Adam said

"Ok, then I'll ask her out when I see her again." Brian said

"Cool, she is actually here now; she should be in catering with Maria and Natayla." Mark said

"OK." Brian said walking to catering

"Hey Amanda, can I ask you a question?" Brian asked

"Yeah sure what's up?" Amanda asked

"I heard that John was dating Mickie James, and I have a had a huge crush on you since you started, so I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Brian asked\

"I would love to Brian." Amanda said

"Cool meet me here in catering tonight after the show." Brian said

"Ok." Amanda said as Brian walked away

"What happened to being in love with John?" Maria asked

"He is with Mickie so why do I have to be lonely why he has someone?" Amanda asked

"Good point." Maria said as they all got up and went back to the diva's locker room

"She said yes." Brian said as he walked back into his locker room where Adam and Mark sat with John Cena

"Who said yes?" John asked

"Amanda did." Mark said

"What, why in the hell is she doing dating him?" John asked

"Probably to be happy and since you are with Mickie you should have no problem with it." Adam said

"Yeah well I do have a problem with it." John said

"And why would that be, we all know that you love Amanda but you are dating Mickie and if it was just a ploy, you sleeping with her sealed the deal, now you are in a relationship with Mickie and Amanda may just be in a relationship with Brian." Mark said

"No way, Amanda is mine!" John yelled

"Then get rid of Mickie, but until you can get rid of her Amanda is going to date who ever she damn well pleases." Adam said

"Fine I'll get rid of Mickie." John said

"Ok but how are you going to plan on doing that?" Mark asked

"I'll figure something out." John said storming out of the locker room

"Hey John what is wrong with you, you can sleep with Mickie and then turn around and yell at Mark and Adam because Amanda has a date with Brian?" Melina asked walking up to John who was sitting in catering playing with his food

"Mickie, I'm not in the mood right now." John said

"I don't care if your in the mood or not, this is your fault, she wouldn't be with Brian if you had slept with Mickie." Melina said

"What are you talking about, John is dating her, why wouldn't he sleep with her?" Amanda asked

"Oh because he said that he only wanted you, so I was trying to figure out why he would be with Mickie." Melina said

"Oh ok." Amanda said

"So I hear that you have a date with Brian tonight." John said

"Yes I do it will be nice to go out with someone who just likes me and not some big ass slut."Amanda said and then walked away

"This is all your fault now."Melina said and followed Amanda out of the room

A few months later John was still with Mickie and Amanda was dating Brian.

"Hey girl what is going on?" Melina asked when Amanda came into the locker room

"Not much I'm so banged up though, Katie Lee can hit." Amanda said

"Yes that she can." Melina said laughing

"What are the two of you talking about?" Mickie asked walking into the locker room herself

"About Amanda kicking Katie Lee's ass in the ring." Melina said

"Amanda couldn't kick her ass If she tried." Mickie said

"Your just mad because you know that your boyfriend loves Amanda and he will never love you." Melina said

"No that is not it, Amanda has no talent." Mickie said as Amanda jumped on her and started punching in as Candace and Katie Lee walked in and helped Melina pull the two girls apart

"Yeah I have no talent all right, you're the one bleeding and I'm perfectly fine." Amanda said

"Whatever bitch, you can't beat me at anything and that is why you will never have John." Mickie said

"You can't hold him hostage Mickie, if he wants out, he will get out." Melina said because Amanda was about to attack again and her and Candace were fighting to hold her still when finally both Brian and John walked in

"What is going on in here?" John yelled

"Your slut of girlfriend just said that I have no talent so I kicked her ass and now she is the one bleeding and I'm perfectly fine." Amanda said

"Mickie I've got news for you, my girlfriend has more talent then you have in one ass cheek." Brian said as everyone but Mickie started laughing

"That was a good one Brian." Melina said

"Thank you. Baby, are you ok?" Brain asked

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for caring baby." Amanda said looking at John

"Come on Mickie let's get out of there so I can take care of that cut." John said looking right back at Amanda

"JOHN!" Amanda yelled

"What?" John stopped in his tracks to look at her

"Keep your slut on a leash cause the next time I don't think the girls are going to be able to hold me off." Amanda said

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" Mickie yelled

"Yes you are, you only went after John because he wanted someone else and she wanted him, that makes you a slut." Melina said

"You guys were supposed to be my friends." Mickie said

"That was before you took our true friend's man." Candace said as John walked Mickie out of the locker room

"I can't take this anymore, I want the storyline with you and Amanda taken out." Mickie said

"Sorry Mickie but they won't take it out it is too good and making them money they won't stop it until something else happens." John said

"Fine you two can break up because you can cheat on her with me and then we can have a feud and then I can prove that I can kick her ass." Mickie said

"Mickie they can script it but I am sure that Amanda will do everything in her power to kick your ass and she will have Candace and Melina's help." John said

"I don't care, I will get help we will turn heel and I can work with Beth and Katie Lee." Mickie said

"They won't turn me heel, I make them too much money." John said

"We will find a way I have to kick her ass." Mickie said

"What is going on I heard there was fight in the Diva's locker room today." Vince said after calling Candace, Melina, and Amanda into his office on there way to catering

"Mickie said that I didn't have talent so I showed her that I did." Amanda said

"You two have been fighting for awhile now, what is going on?" Vince asked

"Well you know how Amanda and John feel about each other right, well Mickie new it too and went after John and know she is dating John and rubbing it in Amanda's face." Melina said

"But I thought you are dating Brian?" Vince asked

"I am." Amanda said

"Then why are you fighting with Mickie?" Vince asked

"The bitch said I have no talent." Amanda said

"So that is the only reason?" Vince asked

"Yes that is the only reason." Amanda said

"OK." Vince said

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

That night after RAW

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you." Vince said when Stephanie walked into his office with the kids

"What is it dad?" Stephanie asked

"We need to find a better way of getting John and Amanda together because she and Mickie are fighting and there is no way that Mickie is going to let the storyline go and there is no way of keeping Amanda from kicking her ass." Vince said

"Well how about during Mickie's match with Melina, Amanda can run out of the crowd and attack Mickie and then after she is done she can grab a microphone and tell Mickie that she knows what she is trying to do with John and it won't work because Imagi won't give him up without a fight." Stephanie suggested

"That is a great idea and for the first time Amanda attacks her we won't tell Mickie, we will let it be a surprise." Vince said

"I like your thinking daddy." Stephanie said

"Thank you, Will you please go and tell Amanda what the plan is?" Vince asked

"Of course I will, will you watch the girls?" Stephanie asked

"Of course." Vince said

"Thank you daddy." Stephanie said as she walked out the door and to the Diva's locker room

"Hey Melina, where is Amanda?" Stephanie asked

"With her dad and brother." Melina said

"Do you know where they are?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah they are in catering Amanda said she was hungry." Melina said

"Ok good, I think that the true friends of Amanda should know this new twist in the storyline so Candace and Melina come with me." Stephanie said as they all walked to catering where Amanda was sitting with Mark and Adam

"What's up guys?" Amanda asked looking at the three girls standing at the table

"We have changed up your storyline a little bit." Stephanie said

"How so?" Amanda asked as Stephanie started looking around to make sure that no one was close enough to hear what she was about to say

"Well next week Mickie is going to face Melina in a match and you my darling are going to run out through the crowd and attack her and then grab a microphone and tell her to stay the hell away from John." Stephanie said

"Ok but wouldn't that go against what is happening in real life, wouldn't it just be easier to end the storyline with me and John and put him and Mickie together?" Amanda asked

"Yes it would, but it wouldn't make great entertainment and this is our way of letting you kick her ass." Stephanie said

"Oh ok then I'm ok with it, if they are." Amanda said

"Oh there ok with it." Stephanie said"

"Ok then, I guess I will finally show that bitch who has talent and who doesn't." Amanda said

"Yeah, now I have to go back to my girls I hope you have fun on Monday." Stephanie said getting up from the table and walking away

"Well finally a reason to kick that bitches ass." Amanda said

"Yes and in my match no less, I can rough her up a little for you and then leave the rest for you if you would like." Melina said

"I would love that Melina." Amanda said

"Good then we are both going to have fun on Monday." Melina said

"Yes we are." Amanda said

Monday Night

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen before the commercial break Melina came out and demanded a match with Mickie James witch Mike Adamle sanctioned and so here we are the beginning of the diva's match." J.R. said

"Yeah Michael and I'm enjoying this match so far I mean look at those women go it is like they really hate each other." King said

"You know King, the two of them have been fighting a lot since Melina came over to RAW so maybe Melina is trying to get some retribution for all the times that Mickie has beaten her." J.R. said

"Yeah that is a good point but I don't think it is working very well look at Mickie taking it to Melina." King said as J.R. jumped and said "What the hell is Imagi doing out here."

"I don't know J.R. but by the looks of it we are about to find out." King said as Imagi got into the ring tapped Mickie on the shoulder and when she turned around came face to face with Imagi's fist. As Mickie lay there out cold Imagi grabbed a microphone and then got down in Mickie's face and said "If I ever see you near my boyfriend again, I will beat you so bloody your mother won't even be able to recognize you." And then got out of the ring and walked out to the fans booing her

"Wow the fans actually booed you." Melina said

"Yeah well they don't know the whole story which know that they know what the storyline is will probably work out wonderfully." Amanda said

"Yeah your probably right." Melina said as Mickie came busting in the door

"What the hell was that, that was not supposed to happen." Mickie yelled

"Actually Mickie, it was." Melina said

"What the fuck do you mean?" Mickie asked

"See Vince heard about our little fight in the locker room and asked why we were fighting so I told him about your slut ass telling me that I have no talent so I guess they set it up so I can prove that I have more talent than you." Amanda said

"Bitch if you think you are going to steal John away from me, your wrong." Mickie said

"This has absolutely nothing to do with John, this has everything to do with the fact that you said I have no talent." Amanda said

"Yeah right bitch, you better watch your back, because your not the only one who can attack people from behind." Mickie said

"Yet I'm the only one willing to get booed out of the building for doing it." Amanda said

"Just watch it bitch." Mickie said and walked out of the room

"Well that was fun." Candace said

"You heard that did you?" Amanda asked

"I did, and I think you may have just unleashed the beast." Candace said

"Whatever that piece of trash can think what she wants but I will kick her ass." Amanda said

A few months later. Mickie and John were still together though everyone could tell John wasn't happy, but Mickie wouldn't let him out of her sight. Amanda and Brian had broken up due to the fact that he found out that Amanda was only fighting Mickie because of John. The weeks that 

followed the start to the fued between Mickie and Imagi went back and forth with who attacked who until finally there was a match set for Summerslam between the girls which ended with Imagi beating Mickie after using her own verison of the moonsault which she called the imagi drop. The girls kept fighting so another match was set for Unforgiven.

"Well it looks like it is a lose-lose situation for you Imagi, you lost your boyfriend and now your going to lose your match to me at Unforgiven." Mickie said

"You dumb bitch I lost my boyfriend because I want what you stole from me back, and there is no way that you are beating me at Unforgiven because we all already know that I'm better than you." Amanda yelled as John, Mark, and Adam walked in

"What is going on now?" Mark asked grabbing his daughter by the arm to help Adam hold her back while John grabbed Mickie

"That dumb slut over there said that she is going to beat me at Unforgiven." Amanda said

"I'm not a slut and I am going to beat you because I am tired of being called a slut." Mickie said

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you became one." Amanda said

"You dumb bitch I'm going to kick your ass." Mickie yelled while the guys held the girls back because they were trying to go after each other again

"I'll see you at Unforgiven bitch and we will see who the better person is." Amanda yelled as John dragged Mickie out of the locker room looking at Amanda the whole time

"Well now that she is gone I think we can let Amanda go." Adam said

"Yeah I'm out of breath having to hold her back like that there is no way that Mickie can beat her." Mark said

"You two do realize that I was trained by the two of you right." Amanda said

"Yes we realize this, what is your point?" Adam asked

"I know how to wrestle because of the two of you; I can kick anyone's ass." Amanda said

"That arrogant side does not become you." Mark said

"Sorry daddy." Amanda said as the door opened

"Hey can I talk to Amanda for a minute?" John asked

"Yeah sure I need to go get something to drink do you want to come with me Adam?" Mark asked as Adam shook his head and headed out the door with Mark

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Amanda asked

"Amanda, I know that your only going after Mickie for her being with me but do you have to be so nasty about it?" John asked

"You honestly don't expect me to be pissed off that the one person I love more than anything in the world is with another person who doesn't give a damn about anyone else's feelings?" Amanda asked

"I know your pissed but just think about the words you use calling her a slut isn't nice not even for the daughter of the Undertaker and the sister of Edge." John said

"Well excuse me for sticking up for myself when she can stroll around telling me and everyone else that I have no talent and calling me a bitch. If you don't mind I would like to go to the hotel and go to sleep I'm tired of all of this shit and I'm just going to sit back and wait for Unforgiven." Amanda said walking out of the locker room and slamming the door shut

"Well I see your little talk didn't go well." Mickie said walking into the room where John sat with his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed

"Mickie I truly hate you and the first chance I get to leave you I will." John said

"Now John baby, you can't hate me when I do things like this for you." Mickie said as she got on John's lap and started kissing his neck

"Mickie get the fuck off of me." John said throwing Mickie to the side when Adam and Mark walked back into the room

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Mark said

"It looks like John doesn't want Mickie, I wonder how long that has been going on?" Adam said

"It has been going on since the day I got stuck dating her, I won't even touch her." John said

"Now Mickie, why would you stay with a guy won't even touch you?" Mark asked

"Because it keeps him away from Amanda." Mickie said

"You really are just a royal bitch aren't you?" Adam asked

"I guess I am but it works doesn't it." Mickie said

"What does?" John asked

"Making Amanda go insane." Mickie laughed

"You are such a bitch." Melina said who had overheard the whole conversation with Candace and Stephanie

"You know Mickie we were looking for you to tell you that you are going to lose Sunday night to Amanda and I guess now will be as good a time as any to tell you that there is a stipulation if you lose you get fired per my father's orders." Stephanie said

"What the hell that is not fair." Mickie said

"Oh it's very fair, you see I set up the John and Imagi storyline because I wanted the two of them together but you wouldn't let that happen so now this is our way of saying payback is a bitch." Stephanie said as she and the girls walked away laughing

Unforgiven

Amanda and Mickie's match was first so the two girls were standing at the gorilla position with John between them trying to keep them from fighting before they got to the ring. During during the match Amanda dominated by never backing off of Mickie until Mickie ducked one of Amanda's punches and then picked her up and through her out of the ring where she landed on her shoulder which caused her to break her collar bone. Amanda was screaming in pain when John and the referee ran over to make sure she was ok as Mickie just stood in the ring laughing hysterically. As the referee called for help both Adam and Mark ran out to help carry Amanda back to the doctor to see if he could find out what she did.

"Well by the looks of things her collar bone is broken but she will need to go get some x-rays to find out for sure." The doctor said

"How long will I be out?" Amanda asked

"It depends on how bad it is." The doctor said

"Oh great, that bitch is going to get away with this."Amanda said

"No she isn't, you have friends that I'm sure would love to kick her ass for what she just did to you." Mark said

"Yeah well I guess that means I'm going home in a sling and I can't drive." Amanda said

"Well you rode here with Adam maybe you can go see a doctor wherever when you get to Colorado." The doctor said

"I don't want to go to Colorado." Amanda said

"Well she can stay with us, and we will take her to the doctor." Melina said

"Thank you girls." Amanda said

"You really are a bitch Mickie, Amanda openly kicked your ass and you turned around and took out of action because you couldn't stand that she is the one I am in love with and not you, well guess what Mickie, I'm tired of being your hostage, I'm done and I'm out." John yelled as he walked into his locker room and slammed the door in Mickie's face

"You can't leave me John I won't let you!" Mickie yelled through the door

"I believe he just did." Melina said who was walking with Amanda and Candace from the medical office

"So how is your arm Amanda?" Mickie asked

"A lot better than your relationship although it may be just as broken as you and John are." Amanda said

"I'm glad I took you out of action that just goes to show you that you have no talent what so ever and that I will get John back because I will be here and you won't be." Mickie said

"Just because I am out of action does not mean that John will go back to you my father and brother told me they over heard him telling you that he hated you and then walked in on him pushing you off of him telling you to leave him alone." Amanda said

"So that was one day he was in a bad mood." Mickie said

"So then why did they also tell me that since the first time he slept with you, he hasn't touched you since?" Amanda asked

"Because he told them that but you shouldn't believe that because he is always sleeping with me." Mickie said

"No I do not Mickie, you are just saying that to get under Amanda's skin and by the look on her face it didn't work." John said coming back out of his locker room when he heard the conversation going on outside his door

"Yeah trust me if it weren't true my dad and brother would not have told me because they can tell when people are lying." Amanda said

"Whatever, your going to be gone for awhile anyway so I will have plenty of time to get John back and make sure he stays away from you." Mickie said

"Ok whatever you say bitch." Amanda said as she and the girls walked away

Well here is my next chapter I hope you all like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda was sitting on the couch of her apartment when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey honey, how is your shoulder doing?" Linda asked

"It feels fine but then again I did just have surgery on it." Amanda said laughing

"Well at least it feels good after having surgery." Linda said

"Yeah, have you talked to daddy or bubby?" Amanda asked

"Yeah your dad says hi and he can't wait until you come back and your bother said that he is going to stop by when he gets back to Florida and see how you are doing." Linda said

"Ok I look forward to seeing him." Amanda said

"Can I ask you a question?" Linda asked

"Yeah sure, what is it mom?" Amanda asked

"Why haven't you talked to John, don't you remember that he isn't with Mickie anymore?" Linda asked

"Yes mom I know and daddy and Adam both keep telling me that he never shuts up about wanting to talk to me but I can't talk to him, he said that he was in love with me and yet he still dated Mickie and then tried to tell me that I was being too mean to her." Amanda said

"Yeah but sweetie, I've talked to him and he seems really torn up because you don't want to talk to him." Linda said

"Well right now, I just can't deal with it I'm not working because of that dumb bitch and I don't think I could deal with even talking to her ex boyfriend without thinking about the fact that he fucked her and she took me out of action." Amanda said

"Ok well then when I talk to your dad I will tell him what you said." Linda said

"Thank you mom, I'm going to go and take a bath and soak my shoulder, I will talk to you tomorrow." Amanda said

"Ok honey, good night." Linda said

"Good night mom." Amanda said as she hung up the phone and went to walk upstairs as someone knocked on her door.

"God damn it, I'm coming." Amanda yelled as she walked to the door and opened it to find her brother and John Cena standing at her door.

"Hey bubby, you would have to show up now when I was getting ready to go soak my shoulder." Amanda said

"I'm sorry sis but someone wouldn't leave me alone until I brought him to see you." Adam said

"Well you could have dealt with it for at least another hour or so." Amanda said

"Amanda I needed to know why you won't talk to me." John said

"I can't look at you without seeing you on top of Mickie." Amanda said as she walked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV

"So even though we are not together anymore, it still bothers you?" John asked

"Yes it does because she is the one who caused me to be sitting here all day everyday with nothing to do because she is a stupid bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone else's feelings." Amanda said

"Amanda, I think you need that bath right about now, we will stay here while you do in case you need something." Adam said

"Fine I'll go take my bath then." Amanda said getting up and walking to her bath.

* * *

"Hey do you think that Amanda will come around?" John asked

"I don't know, she said she loves you but then you dated Mickie and the two of them hate each other so she may not jump right into your arms for awhile because she hates her and she hates you for dating her." Adam said

"I know she is pissed at me but could you sit around all alone by yourself when the love of your life is sitting on your couch wanting nothing more than to be with you?" John asked

"No John I honestly can't but she has to know that you want only her and no one else and your not going to start dating another diva while she is gone, that is what she wants to believe from you, John, if you can prove to her that she is the only one you want I'm sure she will come to you sooner rather than later." Adam said

"Do you think that is the only way I'm going get her?" John asked

"Yes I believe that is the only way you are going to be able to get her." Adam said

Amanda had walked back out of the bathroom to John and Adam talking

"Do you think that is the only way I'm going get her?" John asked

"Yes I believe that is the only way you are going to be able to get her." Adam said

"Hey guys what's up?" Amanda asked walking into the living room

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom I will be back." Adam said as he got up and went to the bathroom leaving John and Amanda alone

"Amanda I want to tell you that I love you and I am willing to do anything to make you believe that you are the only one for me." John said

"Ok don't date or sleep with anyone while I'm gone and I will think about giving you a shot." Amanda said

"I can do that I will do hang out with your dad and brother and Randy all the time and will not even look at another girl while you are gone and I will call you every day." John said

"Ok let Adam and daddy know what the plan is I'm going to bed I have a doctors appointment in the morning." Amanda said

"Good night Amanda." John said as Amanda went upstairs and went to bed

"Where Amanda go?" Adam asked

"She went up to bed she has a doctors appointment in the morning." John said

"Ah ok, so did you talk to her?" Adam asked

"Yeah she said that I'm not to date or sleep with anyone else while she is gone so I have to hang with you, Mark, and Randy and call her everyday." John said

"Ok that is fine with me I will make sure Mark is ok with it." Adam said

"Ok thank you and I will talk to Randy." John said

"Ok are you ready to go I don't think she wants us to be here when she gets up in the morning." Adam said

"Yeah I need to go feed my dog." John said

"Ok," Adam said as he and John left Amanda's apartment

The next morning Amanda walked back into her apartment after her doctor's appointment to her phone ringing

"Hello. Oh hi mom. Yeah they said I should be back in about a couple of months. Ok thank you mom. I love you to, bye." Amanda said as she hung up the phone and went into her kitchen to do the dishes until the phone rang again

"Hello. Oh hi John. Yeah I went to the doctor. They said that it is healing nicely and that I should be back in a couple of months. Yeah that is all it is going to be. Oh ok how is hanging out with my brother and my dad? Oh really that is cool. Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone as her cell phone rang

"Hello. Jeez I'm popular today. Oh ok. Yeah I just talked to him. Yeah that is what he said. Ok well that is good. Ok. Yeah I should be back in a couple of months. Ok tell daddy for me I'm going to take a nap and I don't want my phone to keep ringing off the hook like it is doing. Thank you. Bye bubby." Amanda said as she hung up the phone and went to bed.

A few hours later Amanda got up and went to watch TV when someone knocked on the door

"God Damnit I just want to go lay down for an hour for the love of god!" Amanda yelled as she opened the door to see her ex boyfriend Brad standing there

"Hello Amanda." Brad said to Amanda's shocked and very unhappy face

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"Well obviously I came to talk to you since I live in Ohio and I'm here in Florida." Brad said

"Don't get sarcastic with me damnit I can't stand you so just come out and tell me what you want to talk to me about so I can shut the door in your face and get on with my life." Amanda said

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry." Brad said

"For leaving me all together or for leaving me for that thing you call a girl?" Amanda said

"Don't be a bitch Amanda." Brad said

"I will be whatever I want to be, you left me for your brother's baby's mama out of spite for both me and your brother and you think that coming here 2 years later is going be enough time for me to up and forget about it and forgive you?" Amanda asked

"No I don't but I wanted to say I'm sorry anyway because you deserve it I was an asshole to you and treated you even worse and now I see that I was wrong and I'm sorry." Brad said

"Well considering that is the first time I have ever heard you say you were sorry about anything I'll consider it you're conscious finally coming through to you but I don't forgive you and I probably never will." Amanda said shutting the door in his face and going to bed a few hours later

"Hey mom, you'll never guess who was here earlier. Brad. You remember my ex boyfriend the one who left me for his brother's baby's mama? Yeah that one. No why would I call him? No he isn't. I told him I would if he didn't date anyone else while I was out. Yeah but we are not dating yet so why would I call him and tell him? Yes I will call Adam and daddy and tell them. Ok Bye mom." Amanda said as she hung up the phone as someone knocked on the door

"Oh for the love of god, can't a girl get some time to herself without having people knock on the door or call her?" Amanda said to herself as she went to open the door to find Adam, Mark, and John standing on her doorstep

"Well speak of the devils, mom and I were just talking about the three of you." Amanda said moving out of the way so they could walk into the apartment

"Wow, no wonder our ears started itching at the same time." Adam said as the guys started laughing

"Why were you two talking about us?" Mark asked

"Because you are not going to believe who was here earlier today." Amanda said

"Who?" They all asked at the same time

"Brad." Amanda said

"The ex Brad?" John asked

"Yes the one who would rather be with his brother's baby's mama than me Brad." Amanda said

"What the hell was he doing here and can I go kill him?" Adam asked standing up

"Relax bubby, he said he came to say he was sorry and I told him that he was 2 years too late and that I would probably never forgive him and then shut the door in his face and went to take a nap." Amanda said

"Good for you, John do you want to stay with my sister in case he comes back?" Adam asked

"Bubby, I can protect myself thank you very much." Amanda said

"Sis it took until you met John to get over him, why do you think that we would be able to just sit back and watch you sitting alone in your house if he comes back." Adam said

"Adam I don't have any feelings for him at all anymore, he ruined those himself you don't have to worry." Amanda said

"Sis, Either John is staying or I'm staying but you are not staying alone with Brad lurking around." Adam said

"Adam it isn't like he is going to break in and rape me or anything." Amanda said

"Sweetie I hate to say this but I don't think you have a choice in the matter, look at the look on his face." Mark said

"Fine then, John can stay but your sleeping on the couch." Amanda said

"That is fine with me." John said

"Ok." Amanda said

"Good, now I will feel better." Adam said

"Good, but you know I'm severely pissed at you for this, if this is just a ploy to get me and John together, I'm going to kick your ass." Amanda said

"Ok sis, I will let you kick my ass as much as you want if this does turn out to be a ploy." Adam said

"Ok daddy, you heard that he gave me permission to kick his ass so if it happens and he tries to take it back you are my witness." Amanda said

"Ok honey." Mark said

"Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to my house now, do you want to stay here tonight too Mark?" Adam asked

"No I'm going to go home, I want to see my wife and kids." Mark said

"Ok, I guess I will see you guys later," Adam said

"Yeah later bubby." Amanda said as Adam walked out the door

"Ok I'm going to bed now there are pillows and blankets in the linen closet by the bath room, I'll see you in the morning." Amanda said

"Hey Amanda, why don't you want me staying here?" John asked

"It's not that I don't want you here John, it just made me feel like Adam doesn't trust me to handle my own problems when he wouldn't leave it alone until I got someone to stay with me." Amanda said

"Oh ok I can understand that. Good night Amanda." John said going to the linen closet right behind Amanda

"Good night John." Amanda said walking into her room and locking the door behind her. The next morning Amanda was sitting in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning Amanda." John said

When Amanda turned around, her jaw dropped seeing John standing there in nothing but his boxers

"Goo…Good morning John." Amanda said still staring at John's bare chest

"Oh sorry I'll go put some clothes on." John said

"No." Amanda said before she realized how she had reacted

"Oh ok I'll stay just like this all day." John said laughing

"John that isn't funny, I don't know why I reacted like that." Amanda said

"Amanda it's ok, I would do the same thing if I seen you in a bikini." John said

"John you've seen me in a bikini before." Amanda said

"I know that, you have seen me shirtless before too." John said

"I know but not in your boxers." Amanda said

"Good point, would you like me to go put some pants on?" John asked as someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it for you if you don't want to answer the door, me in my boxers would scare any unwanted guys away." John said

"Ok, I'll let you know." Amanda said walking to the door and then turning to John and said

"Yeah go ahead and answer the door." As John went to the door.

* * *

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you must be the infamous Brad I have been hearing so much about." John said as he opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers

"Yes that would be me, but the funny part is that I haven't heard a thing about you." Brad said

"Oh well I'm Amanda's boyfriend John Cena, and I've been told that you won't leave my girlfriend alone." John said

"Well whatever you say I have been here a couple of times and I don't recall ever seeing you here so I don't think you are her actual boyfriend, you are probably just some guy who her brother asked to stay with her so that I would believe that you were her boyfriend and leave her alone but her brother's plan didn't work because I don't believe it." Brad said

"Hey baby, who is at the door?" Amanda asked coming into the room wearing nothing but a robe

"Your ex-boyfriend who seems to think that I'm just a guy your brother asked to stay here to make him believe that I was your boyfriend so he would leave you alone." John said

"Well that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard there is no way that I would let my brother make decisions like that for me." Amanda said

"So if you guys are really dating what is her favorite color?" Brad asked

"Purple." John said

"Fine Amanda what is John's favorite movie?" Brad asked

"Anything with Will Ferrell in it." Amanda said

"Ok what is her favorite cartoon character?" Brad asked

"Tinkerbell." John said

"Ok fine if you really want me to believe that you two are dating then kiss and I don't mean no measly peck on the lips either." Brad said

"Fine." John said grabbing Amanda and pulling her up to his chest and kissing her before she could even protest. As soon as John kissed her Amanda felt the same spark she felt when they kissed for the first time on screen. Amanda opened her mouth to let John's tongue slip in to tangle with her own until Brad cleared his throat.

"Ok fine so that kiss looked real enough but I still don't buy it, I'll be back to prove that the two of you are not really together." Brad finished storming off as John shut the door

"Well that was fun; I have no clue how he couldn't have bought that." John said

"Yeah me either I don't think I have ever been kissed like that in my whole 3 year relationship that I had with him." Amanda said

"Wow, well you know since he didn't believe that kiss was real, I think we should practice a little more to make it look more real." John said

"Do you think practicing will work?" Amanda asked

"It never hurts to try now does it?" John asked back

"You have a point there John." Amanda said as she walked up to John and kissed him the way they had kissed earlier. John picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where he placed her on the bed laying down on top of her and then abruptly getting up.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked sitting up trying to catch her breath from the kiss

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." John said

"Your not making me do anything I don't want to do John I was pushing you away was I?" Amanda asked

"No but we are not officially dating and I want to prove to you that I don't just want you for the sex I want to show you that you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." John said

"Wow, I think you are the first guy I have ever met that would rather prove he is worthy of having me than just getting exactly what he wants." Amanda said

"Well then I guess you have found a lot of bad guys." John said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed

"Apparently it wasn't just me because every guy that I met for myself or for my best friend was the same way." Amanda said

"Well let me show you that I'm worthy of you, before we go too far and then something bad happens." John said

"How do you plan to prove to me that you are worthy of me?" Amanda asked

"I'm going to officially court you." John said

"Oh really, so your going to take me out on dates and then do the first kiss thing on the third date like in Hitch?" Amanda asked

"If that is what you want me to do then yes I will." John said

"Wow, your really serious about this aren't you?" Amanda asked

"I don't think I could be more serious." John said

"Ok then yes that is how I want you to do it." Amanda said

"Ok then, Amanda Callaway would you go out with me?" John asked

"Yes I will." Amanda said

"Ok, then the next thing we have to do is worry about Brad." John said

"We will figure something out to get him to leave me alone." Amanda said as her cell phone rang

"Hello. Oh hi bubby. No I'm sitting at my apartment why. Are you kidding me? Ok I'll be right there. Ok see you in a minute bubby." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"What's going on?" John asked

"Brad is apparently telling everyone at the grocery store that I'm cheating on you with him." Amanda said

"I'm so going to kick his ass." John said standing up

"John calm down we are going to go and deal with it." Amanda said

"I don't care the two of us just actually got together and I am not going to let anyone ruin it." John said

"John he isn't going to ruin it, you and I both know that I'm not cheating on you and as long as the two of us know the truth the rest doesn't matter." Amanda said

"I know that but I don't want him making you the villain here you just moved here." John said

"John I know that you and my brother will not let Brad ruin my reputation with the people here and they shouldn't trust Brad anyway I mean anyone who watches wrestling knows about us and then all they have to say is you are just lying because you seen her on TV and you want her for yourself." Amanda said

"I seriously hope your right." John said

"John, let's just go and see what is actually going on and what we have to do to stop him and get everyone to know the truth." Amanda said

"Ok." John said as Amanda walked into the bathroom to change her clothes

5 minutes later at the store

"Hey bubby, what's going on?" Amanda asked when her and John walked up to him

"Your ex boyfriend that you loved so much is telling everyone who watches wrestling that you are cheating on John with him." Adam said

"I'm seriously going to kick his ass." John said

"You have plenty of help from me, I never liked him anyway. Adam said

"God damn it you to this isn't funny anymore, he is doing this because of me so why the hell not just do the normal thing and let me handle it." Amanda said

"You have tried to handle it remember, and he didn't believe you." John said

"Yeah well let me try one more time and then if that doesn't work the two of you may beat the shit out of him." Amanda said

"Do you promise?" Adam asked

"Yes bubby, I promise." Amanda said

"Ok I'm going to hold you to that." Adam said

"Ok." Amanda said and then walked into the store

"Well look who it is, it's Amanda Callaway who is supposed to be dating John Cena but is sleeping with me every night." Brad said

"You're a complete idiot do you know that?" Amanda said

"Know why would you call me an idiot I'm only telling the truth." Brad said

"If you were telling the truth, would my brother and John standing outside waiting to kick your ass?" Amanda asked

"Because they would believe you over me." Brad said

"No it's because they know the truth because my brother talks to me everyday and John is at my apartment with me about as much as that so I really don't think I have time to cheat on John now do I?" Amanda asked

"Yeah you do when they are working you have plenty of time." Brad said

"You know what I wouldn't let my brother and my boyfriend kick your ass but you know what I'm done trying to protect you, that is all I have done since the day you left me for your brother's baby's mama but it isn't worth it anymore, I wouldn't go outside until John and my brother leave because I'm not going to stop them anymore." Amanda said walking back outside

"Do you think she can stop him?" John asked

"I don't know but I actually hope she doesn't because I want to kick his ass." Adam said

"Yeah me to I know what they said he did to her I want to kill him for it." John said

"Wow I like you a whole lot more now that you just said that." Adam said

"Just said what?" Amanda asked when she walked up to the two guys

"John just said he wants to kill Brad for what he did to you." Adam said

"Well I know give the two of you permission to kick his ass, if he walks out here while you guys are still here." Amanda said

"I take it he didn't shut up?" John said

"Nope he still says I'm sleeping with him." Amanda said

"Thank you sis, you held up your end of the bargain so I wouldn't have to get you back for lying to me?" Adam said

"Now what would you do to me if I had lied to you?" Amanda asked

"I don't know and thankfully I don't have to find out." Adam said

"Yeah I guess that is right but there is a problem." Amanda said

"And what is that?" Adam asked

"I know the two of you are not going to leave for awhile, and I rode hear with John in his car, and I don't want to stay here all day." Amanda said

"Here take my car back to your house and I have Adam bring me back so I can get my car when we leave." John said

"Thank you John but your car is a stick shift and I can't drive those." Amanda said

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to teach you how sometime." John said

"Yeah but until then I'm stuck with only my car and if you need me to drive yours like today won't be able to." Amanda said

"Well I would tell you that you could take my car but it is a stick too." Adam said

"Well I might be able to call Michelle and see if she can come and get me." Amanda said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket then yelled "Shit." Making John and Adam both jump

"What's wrong?" John asked holding his hand over his heart

"My phone is dead sorry I scared you." Amanda said laughing at the startled looks on both Adam and John's faces

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Here use my phone." John said handing Amanda his phone and she took it and called Michelle

"Hello. Hey. It's Amanda. Oh yeah it's John's phone cause mine is dead. Ok are you busy right now? Cause I'm stuck at the grocery store with John and Adam. Because Brad is here saying that I'm cheating on John with him and John and Adam want to kick his ass so they are going to stand out here in the parking lot to see if he comes out. Yeah it's really rather boring for me and I really don't want to spend all day here. I can't I rode with John and both he and Adam's cars are stick shifts and I can't drive them. Ok I'll see you when you get here. Thank you. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"Well is she coming to get you?" John asked

"Yeah she said she would be up here in a few minutes." Amanda said

"Ok well then we can talk about what we are going to do on our first date until she gets here." John said

"First date, sis did you finally say yes?" Adam asked

"Yeah right before you called." Amanda said

"So are you going to move in with him now instead of that apartment you are currently living in?" Adam asked

"Not right now bubby, no one moves in with there boyfriend before the first date." Amanda said as she seen Michelle pull up

"Hey guys so what is going on?" Michelle asked

"Brad is in there saying that Amanda is cheating on John with him and we all know that she isn't and she went in there trying to make him stop but it didn't work so we are waiting on him to walk out here so we can kick his ass." Adam said

"But I didn't think you and John were dating and I know that you still love him." Michelle said

"Actually as of about a few minutes before my brother called me to tell me what was going on me and John finally decided that we should start dating." Amanda said

"God damn, it's about time." Michelle said

"I take it you wanted the two of them together to?" Adam asked

"Yes I did." Michelle said

"Sweet I have to tell her father he is going to be so happy." Adam said

"Yeah so will everyone where I work, they know there whole story and they think you two should already be married." Michelle said

"Yeah there are a lot of people that work with us that think that to." John said

"Except Mickie." Amanda said

"Yeah but she doesn't count anymore, all that matters is how we feel about it and considering that we are now we both think she is a crazy bitch who needs her ass kicked." John said

"Yes and I will be glad to give her that ass kicking as soon as I'm allowed to go back to wrestling." Amanda said

"And my dear sister of mine, I can grantee you that you will have a ton of people cheering for you when that happens." Adam said

"I know I will." Amanda said as Brad walked out of the store with a group of people

Well here is my next chapter, sorry it took so long to update.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well it looks like you didn't believe that we would stay." Adam yelled over to Brad

"Sorry guys, I know what he did to your sister and girlfriend's reputation but I can not let you fight him here in our parking lot so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises before we call the police." The store manager said

"Fine but don't think for one second that this is going to stop us from kicking your ass." John yelled

"Please just leave now." The manager said as Adam and John walked to there cars

"Well honey it looks like you could ride with me if you want." John said

"Hey she called me all the way out here; she is riding home with me." Michelle said

"Fine, I'll meet you at your apartment." John said

"Ok, bye." Amanda said getting in the car with Michelle and going back to her apartment

"Well what are you planning on doing now?" Michelle asked

"Well I plan on going and taking a shower." Amanda said

"Oh you're really funny Amanda you know exactly what I am talking about." Michelle said

"I don't know hopefully I can go back to work and I won't have to deal with it." Amanda said

"Yeah your are going insane because your not working." Michelle said

"Yeah I need to be at work with my family and John where I don't have to worry about Brad." Amanda said

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey you have a message on your answering machine." Michelle said walking over to Amanda's answering machine and hitting play

"Hey Ms. Callaway, I'm calling to let you know that your evaluation on your shoulder has been scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9 am please let us know if you can make it thank you." The message cut off

"Well maybe you will get to go back to work starting in a couple of weeks." Michelle said as someone knocked on the door and Amanda walked over to the door and opened it

"Hey baby, sorry it took me so long to get here your brother stopped me." John said

"It's ok Michelle stayed with me, I have my evaluation on my shoulder in the morning so I might be able to go back to work." Amanda said

"What time in the morning?" John asked

"9 am." Amanda said

"Oh awesome, I'm coming with you." John said

"Where are you going with my sister?" Adam asked walking up behind John

"To the doctor to see if she can go back to work." John said

"Oh sweet so am I." Adam said

"Bubby, it's at 9 in the morning." Amanda said

"I don't care I will meet you two here and we can all go together." Adam said

"Wow, you make it sound like a family outing and all I'm doing is going to the doctor." Amanda said

"Sis, if it gets you back at work where no one has to worry about Brad, it becomes a family outing." Adam said

"Ok bubby, I think your being a little over dramatic but whatever you say." Amanda said

"You know what I think we should both stay the night here so that we know we will get up." Adam said

"And just where exactly do you plan on sleeping?" Amanda asked

"Well John can sleep in the bedroom with you, and I can sleep on the couch." Adam said

"Adam we haven't even had our first date yet, I'm not sharing her bed with her." John said

"Wow, since when did the player turn into Mr. conservative?" Adam asked

"The moment I realized I was in love with your sister." John said as Amanda stood back there blushing

"Fine sis your couch turns into a bed doesn't it?" Adam asked

"Yeah why?" Amanda asked

"Because we can turn it into a bed and me and John can share the couch." Adam said

"Are you insane Adam?" John asked

"No if it is the only way we can all stay at the same place then no it is the only thing we can do." Adam said

"Well I do have a big house with like two spare bedrooms, if you both would like we could just stay at my house." John said

"That's fine with me." Adam said

"Well if this is the only way to make the two of you happy, then I guess I have no choice in the matter do I?" Amanda asked

"No you don't." Adam said

"Ok then I guess we are staying at John's house." Amanda said walking back into the bedroom to get a change of clothes for in the morning and then leaving and going to John's place

"Where is your brother?" John asked

"He had to go and get some clothes for tomorrow." Amanda said

"Ah ok." John said

"Why did you want to know where my brother is?" Amanda asked

"I need to talk to him." John said

"What do you need to talk to my brother for?" Amanda asked

"Because I need someone to keep my mind off of the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life." John said

"And what mistake is that?" Amanda asked

"Stopping what we started this morning and then saying we should do the dating thing first." John said

"Oh ok." Amanda said

"That is all you're going to say to that?" Amanda asked

"What do you want me to say John, you wanted to do this and now I think you should probably stick to your guns on this one because it would be easier to prove to everyone that you are in it for the long haul if we do the actually dating thing first other than rushing into things." Amanda said

"Yeah I guess your right I just wish I hadn't thought about it." John said

"Yeah John, I agree I wish you hadn't thought about it, but it's too late now." Amanda said as someone knocked on the door

"Oh hi Adam come on in and I will show you to your room." John said letting Adam come in and then taking him down the hall to show him the room he was staying in

"I'm going to go lay down for awhile, I'll see you guys later." Amanda said walking back to her bedroom

"Ok, what did I walk in on?" Adam asked

"Me telling your sister that I'm an idiot for stopping what we were doing this morning and her saying that she thinks it's a good idea." John said

"John it is a good idea, I talked to Mark while I was at my house and he thinks that the two of you should date first and not jump right into anything else just yet, give it some time to see if you two really are meant to be and if things will work out between the two of you." Adam said

"Yeah I know that is what should be done but I don't know if I can keep myself from jumping some steps in the dating thing." John said

"John you'll be able to do it, if my sister stops you." Adam said

"But what if she can't stop me?" John asked

"Then one of you needs to come to your senses and fast before it does happen and stops it." Adam said

"I hope she will be able to because I know I won't be." John said

"Then maybe it's best if the two of you do a lot of double dates." Adam said

"But who are we going to double date with who will be able to keep us from putting our hands all over each other?" John asked

"Well, you can always use me and Michelle I'm sure Michelle will help out if she needs to." Adam said

"Well if you can get Amanda and Michelle to go along with that then that will probably be the best bet." John said

"Michelle what am I going to do, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this dating thing with John, every time I look at him I want to throw myself on him." Amanda said

"Well then you are going to have to think of some way to stop yourself." Michelle said

"How am I going to do that, I mean if we are on a date with just the two of us there is no way that I am going to be able to stop myself and I seen the look in his eyes there is no way that he is going to be able to stop himself either." Amanda said

"Well then I think you two need to do a lot of double dating until you two feel you are ready to take it to the next step." Michelle said

"And how am I going to do that?" Amanda asked

"Well see if your brother will go out with me to make sure that things don't happen until the two of you are ready for them to happen." Michelle said

"But what if my brother doesn't want to?" Amanda asked

"Just ask him and see what he thinks, and if that doesn't work then we will think of something else." Michelle said as someone knocked on the door

"Ok, well someone just knocked on the door, so I will talk to you later, Bye," Amanda said before hanging up the phone and going and opening the door

"Hey bubby, I was just coming to look for you I have a question to ask you." Amanda said

"Well good I do to." Adam said

"Ok you go first." Amanda said

"Do you think Michelle would go out with me to double date with you and John to keep you to from doing anything that you are not ready to do?" Adam asked

"Actually that is the same question I was going to ask you." Amanda said

"Oh really did Michelle think it up?" Adam asked

"Yeah, why?" Amanda asked

"Because I am the one who thought it up for John." Adam said

"Wow that is really funny." Amanda said

"Ok so it is a deal then?" Adam asked

"Yeah it is a deal." Amanda said

"Ok go ahead and take your nap now." Adam said

"Thank you so much bubby." Amanda said

"Your welcome." Adam said as he left the room and Amanda layed down and let sleep claim her for the next couple of hours.

The next day at the doctor's office.

"Well Ms. Callaway, it looks like your shoulder has completely heeled and if you feel you are comfortable going back to the WWE you are officially off the shelf." The doctor said

"Oh thank you so much." Amanda said as she got up to leave the doctor's office

"Well how did it go?" Michelle asked when Amanda called her

"I'm officially cleared to go back to work." Amanda said

That's great now you don't have to deal with Brad anymore." Michelle said

"Only when I'm working, when I'm back at home I still have to deal with him." Amanda said

"Oh yeah that is a good point." Michelle said

"Well at least you know that while your gone I will be here to deal with him." Michelle said

"And that is why you are my best friend, you will deal with him for me when I'm at work." Amanda said

"Hey what are friends for?" Michelle asked

"There for things just like this." Amanda said laughing with Michelle

"Have you and John decided on when you are going to have your first date?" Michelle asked

"No not yet, but as soon as we do, I will let you know." Amanda said

"Okay I'm waiting patiently to find out when I get to go out on my date to." Michelle said

"Oh yeah that's right you get to go out with my brother because of me and John." Amanda said

"Yeah I think it is really funny that you are looking forward to going out with your best friend and your brother." Michelle said

"Well if it keeps things going the way they are supposed to go, we kind of need the two of you." Amanda said

"Yeah that is true I guess." Michelle said

"Hey I'm sure you would do the same if the situation was reversed." Amanda said

"Yeah your right about that I guess I would do anything I could to make sure everything went smoothly." Michelle said

"Ok, well I'm back at my apartment and I have to start packing for my trip back to work," Amanda said

"Ok have fun going back and beating the shit out of Mickie James." Michelle said

"Yeah I am going to enjoy kicking her ass without getting hurt again." Amanda said

"Yeah you should really watch it so you can see me kick her ass up and down that ring over and over again." Amanda said

"After that girl almost ruined your life, and then took you out of action for awhile, do you honestly think that I wouldn't watch you kick her ass?" Michelle asked

"No I know your going to watch it, you have to call me every night after words and let me know what you think about it." Amanda said

"You know I will." Michelle said

"Ok well I'll talk to you later." Amanda said

"Ok, bye." Michelle said

"Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone and then walking back to her bedroom

Here is my next chapter i hope you like it


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days later John, Amanda, and Adam were sitting in Amanda's living room waiting on Vince McMahon to call her back and let her know what was going on with her and what kind of storyline would they put her in

"Well this is fun, I really hope they let you go back to work I don't know if I could stand you sitting here in your apartment by yourself if Brad decides he wants to show up again." Adam said

"Bubby, either way I will be fine I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." Amanda said

"Sis, I love you but you were with Brad for 3 years and he was the one person you did everything with first." Adam said

"Adam I really don't want to remember anything from those three years of my life, they were a wasted 3 years and I don't want to even remember that it happened." Amanda said

"Sis, everyone knows that the first is the hardest to get over." Adam said

"Bubby, do you honestly not remember who is sitting next to me?" Amanda asked

"Sis, I know you think John is hot and I know that you think that there is nothing and no one who could take that away from you, but sis, this is Brad we're talking about and I seen the way you used to look at him and I don't know if I could handle seeing you leave John for Brad." Adam said

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I won't because you won't have to worry about it." Amanda said

"Adam, if they won't let her come back now I will stay with her while I'm injured and I will make sure that Brad will leave her alone." John said

"Thank you John, I owe you one." Adam said

"No I would gladly keep Amanda safe from that asshole." John said

"Okay." Adam said as Amanda's phone rang and she got up an answered it

"Hello. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone and walking back to sit back down on the couch

"Well?" Adam asked

"That was Stephanie and I can't go back until John does they are going to wait since it will only be a couple of months." Amanda said

"Well it looks like John is going to either be staying with you or your going to be staying with him." Adam said

"Adam what about our whole only double dating thing, if we are living together there is no way we can stop ourselves." Amanda said

"Well then it looks like you might be having another guest move in and if that is the case you will have to go and stay at John's." Adam said

"Adam how do you know that John wants me to move in with him and even if he did what gives you the idea that he would want someone else to move in with us?" Amanda asked

"I don't know, John what do you think?" Adam asked

"Who would you have move into the house with us?" John asked

"Well probably Michelle since she is the only friend of Amanda's that is still here." Adam said

"Ok I guess I could deal with that as long as Amanda and Michelle don't talk about hot guys and there is no sex in my house." John said

"Oh now come on John how many times have you had sex in your house?" Amanda asked

"That is not something I wish to discuss with you but that is the only rule I have." John said

"Does that go for you to?" Amanda asked

"Yes." John said

"Okay, now I'm officially really scared John." Adam said

"Why?" John asked

"Because you have always been considered a sex fend and now you are going to turn around and say that you're even going to give up sex." Adam said

"Well technically if I could have sex with the one person I truly want to have sex with would give me the time of day for that specific purpose I would lift that ban but then again I wouldn't have to have Michelle move in to keep that from happening." John said

"Ok we get the picture of what you are hinting at; you are trying to keep it out of the house because it will kill you because if you hear it you will go find Amanda." Adam said

"Thank you bubby, for giving us the info that we had picked up a long time ago. I'm going to call Michelle and see if she is willing to do it." Amanda said walking away from the two guys

"Hey do you think Michelle will come and stay with us?" John asked

"I really hope so because I don't want her staying here by herself with Brad still around." Adam said

"I know what you mean; I don't want her here by herself either." John said

"Well then if Michelle says no then I guess I could go and try to persuade her." Adam said

"And just how do you plan on doing that Adam?" John asked

"I have my ways." Adam said as Amanda walked back into the room

"She said she doesn't want to leave her cat at her apartment and she doesn't want to take her to your house because she will tear up your furniture." Amanda said

"Okay I have to go I will be back in a few." Adam said walking out of the apartment

"Um well I'm going to go take a shower so you can sit down and watch TV if you want to." Amanda said walking into her bedroom.

A few minutes later Amanda thought she heard her bathroom door open but thought nothing of it until she felt someone's hand on her left shoulder. Amanda quickly turned around to find John standing in front of her.

John grabbed Amanda's head between his hands and kissed her. After the initial shock wore off and Amanda could feel John's tongue trying to part her lips so she opened her mouth and let her tongue move into a rhythm with John's and then we all know what happened next.

"Well I guess we just screwed up our own plans." Amanda said

"Yeah, well I didn't think I was going to be able to stop myself much longer." John said as we finally got up and got dressed

"So what are we going to tell my brother and Michelle?" Amanda asked

"Nothing, your dad and brother want us to do the dating thing so they are not to know that we have already had sex." John said

"That works for me." Amanda said as someone knocked on the door

"I'll go get it, you finish getting dressed." John said

"Okay." Amanda said as John walked out of the bathroom to answer the door

"Hey Amanda your brother is back." John yelled from what sounded like the living room

"Okay, I will be out in a minute." Amanda yelled from the bathroom right before she went out to the living room

"So did you get Michelle to agree to stay at John's with us?" Amanda asked

"Yeah she will stay but she will leave for a couple of hours to go feed her cat and play with her cat." Adam said

"What did you do to get her to agree I tried that, I even told her I would go with her when she went to feed her cat and to play with her." Amanda said

"I have my ways sis." Adam said

"Adam, did you sleep with my best friend?" Amanda asked

"Why would you ask that?" Adam asked

"Because your way is usually to sleep with someone to get what you want." Amanda said

"Wow, sis you honestly think I would sleep with your best friend to get her to stay with you and John to keep the two of you from doing that." Adam said

"Yes Adam I would believe you would do that." Amanda said

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis." Adam said

"You're avoiding answering the question Adam, which pretty much tells me that you did." Amanda said

"How would you like it if I asked you if you and John have had sex?" Adam asked

"I wouldn't like it, but you also know that I wouldn't sleep with someone just to get what I want." Amanda said

"That is true I guess, but shouldn't you be getting ready to go to John's?" Adam asked

"Yes I should and I know that you are trying to avoid me asking that question again but you know I will find out." Amanda said walking into her bedroom

"So did you sleep with Michelle?" John asked

"Did you sleep with my sister?" Adam asked

"I asked you first." John said

"And I asked you second." Adam said

"This is ridicules neither one of us are going to answer the question so lets just leave it at that." John said

"Or we can answer it at the same time." Adam said

"Would you actually answer it?" John asked

"If you will I will." Adam said

"Fine on three then." John said

"Fine on three." Adam said as the guys both counted to three and said "Yes."

"God damnit I shouldn't have left you alone Mark is going to kick our asses." Adam said

"Hey look who is talking, you're the one who went to sleep with Michelle just to get her to come and stay with us." John said

"You did sleep with her?" Amanda asked walking back into the room

"Fuck, yeah I did." Adam said

"God damnit Adam, I knew I shouldn't have let you go over there." Amanda said

"Oh don't start with me, you slept with John while I was gone so know we are even." Adam said

"God damnit John why did you tell him?" Amanda asked

"I'm sorry it was the only way to get him to tell me if he slept with Michelle." John said

"You didn't have to find out, I would have found out sooner or later from Michelle." Amanda said

"Sorry baby." John said

"You do realize now sis that your father is going to kick our ass's right." Adam said

"Bubby, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, daddy doesn't need to worry about what I've done and who I've done it with." Amanda said

"Your father doesn't want to see you get hurt." Adam said

"What do you think I'm going to hurt her?" John asked

"No but the way your reputation sounds it might be hard to get around that if your going to start your relationship on sex." Adam said

"Bubby, I wasn't a virgin when I met John so neither daddy nor anyone else needs to know right now that John and I have already slept together." Amanda said

"Do you honestly think that they are not going to know?" Adam asked

"Well as long as you don't say anything they can only suspect." Amanda said

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my mouth shut." Adam said

"How do you think our mother would react if she found out that you slept with Michelle to get her to stay with John and me?" Amanda asked

"You wouldn't dare tell her would you?" Adam asked

"I would do anything if you tell my father about this." Amanda said

"Now that isn't fair sis and you know it." Adam said

"Oh and you think telling my father that I've had sex with John is going to make me not want to tell our mother what you did with Michelle, let alone Michelle herself." Amanda said

"Now that is mean, why would you do that to Michelle, I do really like her that would hurt not only her but me to." Adam said

"Adam, I don't want you anywhere near Michelle in anyway, I've seen you blow two marriages already and there is no in hell I'm going to let you ruin my best friends life like you've done with so many other people." Amanda said

"Oh what, John can change but I can't is that it?" Adam asked

"John was never married." Amanda said

"Guys stop fighting, it isn't a big deal, Adam don't tell Mark and Amanda won't tell your mom or Michelle." John said

"No I think I will tell Mark, I'm going right now." Adam said as he walked out the door

"Oh great." Amanda said

"He probably won't he knows you will say something if he tells and by the way he acted he doesn't want your mom or Michelle to know." John said

"I'm glad you trust him, but I don't." Amanda said as her cell phone rang

"Who is it?" John asked as Amanda picked up her phone from the coffee table and then looked at the display

"Oh god. It's my dad." Amanda said

"Answer it, but put it on speaker phone so I can hear what is going on." John said

"Okay." Amanda said finally answering the phone

"Hello daddy." Amanda said

"Hello honey." Mark said sounding angry and both Amanda and John exchanged nervous glances

Well here is my next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I didn't really know how I wanted this to go. Please read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell were you thinking sleeping with John already?" Mark yelled into the phone

"Daddy, I'm an adult, I can do what I want, when I want and my parents shouldn't really care." Amanda said

"I don't care how old you are, I told you not to sleep with him until we all knew that he could be trusted not to leave you after you have had sex." Mark said

"Daddy he is still sitting here with me, and it isn't like what Adam did but I guess since he told you after I asked him not to, I guess it is only fair that I tattle on him to." Amanda said

"What did Adam do this time?" Mark asked a little calmer

"He wanted me to move in with John in case Brad decided he wanted to try something and he wanted Michelle to move in with us because he didn't trust John and Me to be alone together in his house…"Amanda started and then Mark cut her off saying "Doesn't really matter now does it?"

"…And Michelle said no because she didn't want to leave her cat so Adam left and apparently went and slept with Michelle and then the next thing I know John is yelling at me from the hallway while I'm getting dressed after my shower telling me Adam was here and then Adam told me that Michelle would stay but she would leave for an hour everyday to take care of her cat." Amanda finished in a rush to keep Mark from interrupting her again

"He did what?" Mark asked

"Yeah he admitted it to John when John informed him about us." Amanda said glaring at John who just looked away smiling

"I'll have to talk to him and your mother than later, Do Not Sleep with John again for atleast two months." Mark said

"Daddy, I'm moving in with him and I have to play his girlfriend when we got back to work, I don't know if either one of us will be able to wait at least a couple of months." Amanda said

"Well then have Michelle move in with you anyway, and you guys can save yourself the hassle of the temptation." Mark said

"Even with Michelle there, you know Adam is going to be close by and after what he pulled, if he is there it is going to be a lot harder on her, which in turn is going to make it a lot harder on us." Amanda said

"I don't care how bad it gets, the two of you do not so much as touch each other do you understand me." Mark said

"Daddy, I love you but I don't think it's going to be that easy." Amanda said looking at John's face after the mention of having to deal with Michelle and Adam

"Well make it that easy, I have to go but don't tell your mother anything about this, let me talk to her I will calm her down."Mark said

"Whatever you say daddy." Amanda said

"Okay, I will talk to you later, love you bye." Mark said

"Love you bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"Well that was fun." Amanda said

"You're telling me. Are we really going to have to deal with the sexual tension between Michelle and Adam?" John asked

"To make my father happy, I believe so." Amanda said

"Oh now that is just wonderful." John said

"Yeah, I know what Michelle is like when she gets like that to, this is not going to be fun on any of us." Amanda said

"Great, well, we just won't tell Adam if we have sex again so he can't mention it to your father." John said

"Can you keep your mouth shut about it this time?" Amanda asked teasingly

"Yes, does that mean that you will sleep with me again?" John asked

"As long as you can keep your mouth shut, but the moment you say one word about it to my brother, I will never let you near me again." Amanda said

"Oh well then I can defiantly keep my mouth mostly shut." John said getting up and walking over to where Amanda stood in the door way

"Mostly shut?" Amanda asked as John grabbed her

"Yeah when it isn't shut from talking, then I'll keep it busy doing something along these lines." John said kissing Amanda

"I like this; this is a definite way to keep you from talking to my brother." Amanda said kissing John back until someone knocked on the door

"Is there ever a moment's piece around this place?" John asked

"Not when you have something you really want to do." Amanda said as John slowly let go of her so she could go answer the door

"What." Amanda said sounding very upset when she opened the door

"Now is that any way to treat your best friend when she is letting you know that she is ready to move in with you and John as soon as you're ready to move in." Michelle said

"No but you could have waited about a half and hour before you showed up and decided to inform me." Amanda said

"So sorry, what did I interrupt?" Michelle asked looking from Amanda to John's frustrated faces

"Oh, well then it is a good thing I showed up when I did, I don't need Adam to get pissed at me." Michelle said

"Adam can go to hell for all I care right now." Amanda said

"You may want him to go to hell right now but this will help you in the long run to decide if John is going to stay with you." Michelle said

"Well I don't think we are going to have to worry about that." Amanda said

"Why not, have you two already slept together?" Michelle asked looking at Amanda's now flushing face to John's frantic look at the floor

"Oh god, you have, are you two complete idiots?"

"No but when you have one of the hottest men in the world standing in your living room, certain things tend to happen when you don't want them to." Amanda said

"You think I'm one of the hottest men in the world?" John asked

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Amanda asked

"Not really." John said

"Then you're a complete idiot." Michelle said

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"Well look at the way she looks at you and the way she acts around you and then think about it." Michelle said almost acidly

"Wow, take a chill pill would you?" Amanda asked

"I'm sorry but that just kind of bugged me I mean everyone can tell the man is in love with you and everyone can tell that your in love with him its just a matter of the two of you admitting that you would rather be together for the rest of your life or not." Michelle said

"I'll gladly admit it if that is all it would take, I would ask her to marry me right here and right now if her dad and brother wouldn't kick my ass and say I was just doing it is to get in her pants." John said

"Are you serious?" Michelle asked being the first to recover from the shock that still covered Amanda's face

"Yes, at first I just wanted to get Amanda to sleep with me but once I got to know her and heard about what Brad did, I started to fall in love with her." John said

"Wait, you just said you started to fall in love with her, does that mean that you are completely in love with her now?" Michelle asked

"Yes, I am madly in love with her and I would do anything to be with her for the rest of my life." John said

"Oh. My. God. I think Amanda just passed out." Michelle said as Amanda fell into the chair next to the desk she was standing next to and someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get the door, you try and wake your girlfriend up." Michelle said

"Okay." John said as Michelle went to the door

"Hey, where is my sister?" Adam asked

"She kind of just passed out in the living room when John said the wanted to marry her." Michelle said

"What?" Adam asked running into the living room where John had moved Amanda to the couch and had put a wet rag on her forehead

"What happened?" Adam asked walking over to stand next to John

"Michelle asked me if I was a complete idiot because I guess I didn't pay attention to the fact that she is in love with me and then she preceded to tell me that everyone was just waiting on us to admit that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives and I said that I would have already asked her to marry me if I was afraid of you and Mark kicking my ass because you thought that I just wanted to get into her pants and then she passed out." John said

"Holy shit, you're serious, you want to marry my sister?" Adam asked as Amanda moaned and turned her head

"Yes I do, I love your sister more than anything in the world and I want nothing more than have her as my wife." John said

"I have to go call Mark, watch her, if she wakes up call me." Adam said walking out of the room while calling Mark

"Hey what happened?" Amanda asked looking around at the two worried faces of John and Michelle

"You passed out on us, you've been out for a couple of minutes, Adam is on the phone with your dad as we speak." John said

"Why did I pass out?" Amanda asked

"Because I said I wanted to marry you." John said

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Amanda asked

"No it wasn't I actually said it." John said

"Wow, I would have never expected that at all." Amanda said as Adam walked back into the room

"Adam wants us to meet him at the mall in 20 minutes lets go, now John." Adam said

"What is going on?" Amanda asked

"Nothing sis." Adam said

"Your not going to kill him are you because if that is what you are planning then I'm not letting him out of my sight." Amanda said

"No sis, we are not going to kill him trust me." Adam said grabbing John by the arm and dragging him out the door saying "We'll be back, I promise."

"Well that was fun." Michelle said

"Yeah it was, and kind of creepy too." Amanda said

"Yeah I wonder what that was about." Michelle said

"I don't know but I will find out sooner or later." Amanda said

"Okay do you want to explain to me what the hell that was about back there?" John asked on the way to the mall with Adam

"I told Mark what you said about you wanting to marry her, and he said that if you are serious about it then you are going to pick out a ring and you are going to ask her to marry you tomorrow when we are all in Texas so her mom can see her reaction." Adam said

"Wow, you're seriously going to let me without wanting to kill me?" John asked

"John this is what we have been waiting on really, we wanted you to tell her that you wanted to marry her and that was the sure fire way for all of us to know that you really do want to be with her and not just for to be another girl you sleep with and then leave." Adam said

"Oh well then what about Michelle you know that she is going to want to be there when I ask too." John said

"She is coming with us to Texas; Mark is getting all the tickets as we speak." Adam said

"Okay, so I have to buy the ring now and then wait until tomorrow to ask her when there are more people around to see it." John said

"Yeah exactly." Adam said

"I hope I can hide the ring then." John said as they got to the mall and walked to the food court to meet Mark

"Okay guys are plane leaves at 8 so we have to be at the airport by 630." Mark said

"Okay, well then lets get this over with shall we." Adam said walking to the first jewelry store and looked at all the rings. They finally picked one out that that was a platinum 3-stone emerald ring from Tiffany's.

"She is going to love this." Mark said

"Yeah but where are we going to hide it until we get there and you guys let me actually propose to her?" John asked

"I'll put it in my bag, she won't think to check my bag." Adam said

"Okay." John said as he handed Adam the ring and he put it into his gym bag and the got back to Amanda's apartment

"See I told you he is still alive and well and we even brought your dad back with you but you two need to go and pack some stuff." Adam said

"Why?" Amanda asked

"Because we are going to Texas for a couple of nights and we need to be at the airport by 6:30 so we can get through security." Mark said

"What about my cat?" Michelle asked

"Give me your key, and I will give it to my dad and have him go and feed her and play with her for a little while you are gone." John said

"Thank you John." Michelle said handing him her apartment key

"Your welcome, I'll meet you guys at the airport." John said leaving

"So what was the whole you guys going to the mall thing about?"Amanda asked

"It was nothing just wanted some time to get to know my sisters boyfriend." Adam said

"Whatever." Amanda said walking into her room and grabbing her bags and packing so they could go to the airport.

Well here is my next chapter. Let me know what you all think.


	12. Chapter 12

In Texas

"So what was going on at the mall today?" Amanda asked John when she finally got him alone.

"Nope not going to say a thing." John said

"God damn it, this is driving me nuts." Amanda said

"Sorry baby, but you are just going to have to wait and find out like everyone else." John said

"You're so mean." Amanda said walking up to Michelle when everyone got back

"Why is he mean?" Linda asked

"Because he won't tell me why he, my father, and my brother went to the mall yesterday." Amanda said

"Oh yeah, I now how much you hate not knowing when there is something going on." Linda said

"Yeah, do you know anything about it mom?" Amanda asked

"Nope, nothing, your father knows that if it is something good, I would tell you and then it would ruin the surprise for you, and that is why they won't tell me or Michelle because she was trying to." Linda said

"God damn it, then how much longer do we have to wait?" Amanda asked

"I don't know, whenever the guys decide they want to make it the most fun you have ever had." Linda said

"Well if they don't hurry up I'm going to go insane and then it isn't going to be fun for anyone." Amanda said

"I will go and talk to them." Linda said walking away.

John's Point-Of-View

"When are we going to do this, Amanda is getting Antsy." John said

"You got that right, we all are, we are getting tired of waiting and Amanda just said that if you don't hurry up she is going to go insane, so whatever it is your planning, you need to hurry up and do something about it." Linda said

"Okay, we are working out the best way to do it, so go stand over there with them, and we will let you know what is going on in a minute." Mark said

"Fine whatever." Linda said walking back over to Amanda and Michelle

"Okay, what are we going to do?" John asked

"Well Amanda used to always go out to the woods behind our house she said that there was a little cove back there that was really quiet and pretty, maybe what we should do is John, you have her take you to that cove and then Adam and I will make little clue cards for her, Linda, and Michelle to go find tomorrow and they will all lead to us guys standing in the cove with the ring and then when they come into the cove they will find John already on one knee holding the open box waiting on them." Mark said

"I like that idea." John said

"Yeah me too." Adam said

"Okay John see if you can get her to take you there." Mark said as John walked over to the girls

"Hey Amanda, can I talk to you for a minute." John said

"I guess." Amanda said

"Okay, lets go outside." John said

"Okaaaaaaay." Amanda said as they walked outside

"So what was the point in going outside?" Amanda asked

"Well I was wondering if there was any place that you know of that was a good place to be alone where no one could find us." John said

"Why?" Amanda asked

"Because I want to be able to talk to my girlfriend alone for a while." John said

"Is that really why?" Amanda asked

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" John asked

"Because you guys are hiding something from us girls and we don't like it." Amanda said

"Ah okay, yes I know that you girls are going crazy." John said

"You know you can fix that right." Amanda said

"And just how could I do that?" John asked

"By telling us what the hell you are hiding." Amanda said

"I'm sorry but I can't you will just have to wait but I might give you a hint if you take me somewhere were no one will find us." John said

"Fine follow me." Amanda said getting up and walking to the woods. When the got to the cove John was speechless

"Wow, this place is beautiful." John said

"Yeah I used to come out here when I would get into a fight with my parents or with Adam." Amanda said

"Wow, I can see why you would come here it is so serene." John said

"Yeah, not since you said might and I know that my father is behind this I know your not going to give me a hint, so I am just going to sit here and calm down for a few, if you don't mind can it be by myself?" Amanda asked

"Yeah I'm really sorry about this but at least look at it this way, it will be much better in the long run." John said walking away.

"Where is Amanda?" Mark asked when John walked back into the room

"Sitting out there, she is severely pissed about all of this and she said she wanted some time to calm down." John said

"Oh well, then I guess we have time to get started then don't we." Mark said

"Is there anywhere that is safe here with mom and Michelle lurking around while Amanda isn't in here?" Adam asked

"Yes there is, my office is a great place to work because I am the only one with a key and I can lock the door." Mark said

"Okay, then lets go get this over with because the sooner we can the sooner we can see Amanda happy again." John said

"Yeah I don't like her being mad at me either." Mark said

"Yeah I know what it is like to have her mad at me, and I don't want to deal with it again." Adam said

Okay, then lets go." Mark said as he and the guys walked into his office

"What do you think they are planning?" Linda asked Michelle while they walked through the woods trying to find Amanda

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be something good if they know for a fact that Amanda is going to be happy after it." Michelle said

"Yeah I wish they would tell me what was going on this is getting on my nerves." Linda said

"Yeah I know it's getting on Amanda's too, the moment John came back without her I knew for a fact she was pissed." Michelle said

"Yeah me to, I know she hates being mad at anybody, but especially Adam, after what happened with him and Amy and she finally forgave him she said that she never wanted to be mad at him again and now here she is hiding from everyone because she is pissed off." Linda said

"Yeah I heard about the whole Adam and Amy thing and I can understand why she got so mad at them, but I don't think I could have stayed mad at my brother for as long as she did." Michelle said

"Even if that brother cost you two of your best friends?" Linda asked

"Yeah, I mean friends come and go but family is forever." Michelle said

"That is true, but Matt and Jeff were like two of her brothers and she lost them after what happened with Adam and Amy and it about killed her." Linda said as they finally came to Amanda's hideout

"Hey are you okay?" Michelle asked when they came up on the log that Amanda was sitting on

"I'm fine, I just missed this place and wanted to come sit out here like the good ole' days." Amanda said

"Is that true or are you mad at everyone and you just wanted to get away for awhile?" Linda asked

"That's part of it." Amanda said

"I know that you hate having people that you care about and love keeping secrets from you but from the looks of it, it is going to be a really good surprise and you might even be happy that they kept it from you." Linda said

"Mom the last time someone kept a secret from me, it cost me two of my best friends." Amanda said

"I know that honey, but I don't think that your dad or John will let that happen again they both love you and they would do nothing to hurt you like your brother did." Linda said

"I hope your right mom." Amanda said

"I know I am, I over heard them talking and whatever it is, it is going to make you very happy." Linda said

"Let's hope so." Amanda said getting up

"Where are you going?" Linda said

"I'm going back to the house, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Amanda said

"Okay." Linda said as they all walked back to the house. The next morning Amanda woke up to a card laying on her pillow next to her that read "I know that you are pissed at us but you will love this, we are sending you, your mother, and Michelle on a little wild goose chase, we have left cards for you at different locations and each card has a clue that will lead you to the next until you come to the last one and then you will have the biggest surprise of your life." After reading the card Amanda walked out into the living room where her mom and Michelle already sat waiting

"Did you guys get a card to?" Amanda asked

"Yeah and before you ask all three of them are gone." Michelle said

"Yeah I woke this morning and instead of your dad, I found a card and when I went to check Adam and John's room, they were gone too." Linda said

"Well I guess this is kind of a good surprise I don't think they would send us on a wild goose chase for bad news." Michelle said

"Yeah but where are they sending us first?" Amanda asked

"There was another card sitting on the coffee table when I came out here, they are sending us to the spa." Linda said

"Really, why?" Michelle asked

"Your guess is as good as mine, but apparently everything is all paid for, all we have to do is show them the cards and we get everything for free." Linda said

"Wow, they've really outdone themselves for whatever this is." Amanda said

"Yes that they have, shall we go get this over with, I want to know what this is all about." Linda said

"Yeah let's go." Amanda said as they left. After they got there massages, the masseur handed them another card that sent them to the nail salon where they were treated to free manicures and pedicures, then they were sent to the mall where they got free clothes and got there make-up done. Finally they were sent to Amanda's hide-away in the woods where they found another card that Amanda picked up and read out loud.

"Now that you all have been pampered and have hopefully forgiven us for pissing you off last night you are in for the final surprise of the day but you will have to wait for a few more minutes because we want you all to be so happy that you will have forgotten why you were mad in the first place."

"What the hell do you think they are getting at?" Amanda asked

"I have no idea, but it has to be big." Linda said

"Wait, I might now exactly what this is about." Michelle said

"What?" Both Linda and Amanda said at the same time

"Do you remember at your apartment the other day when John said he would ask you to marry him if he wasn't afraid your bother and father would kill him?" Michelle asked

"Yeah…" Amanda said as the guys walked out from behind the trees

"Do you think this will work?" John asked

"It has to work, Linda has always something like this to happen to her so maybe her daughter will suffice for awhile." Mark said

"Let's hope so." John said as he heard the girls talking

"What the hell do you think they are getting at?" Amanda asked

"I have no idea, but it has to be big." Linda said

"Wait, I might now exactly what this is about." Michelle said as the guys looked worriedly at each other

"What?" Both Linda and Amanda said at the same time

"Do you remember at your apartment the other day when John said that he would ask you to marry him if he wasn't afraid your brother and father would kill him?" Michelle said

"Oh god, Michelle figured it out, we have to go now." Adam said as he pushed John through the trees

"Yeah…" Amanda said as the guys walked out from behind the trees

"Well it's about time; I was beginning to wonder if this day of surprises was ever going to end." Linda said

"Sorry we had to do this the right way." Mark said

"And just what is this?" Michelle asked

"You'll just have to wait and see what this is." Adam said

"Maybe we are tired of waiting." Linda said

"Okay calm down, it's almost over, I just have to say one thing." Mark said

"Well hurry up, these shoes are killing my feet." Michelle said

"Yeah thanks for all of this though." Amanda said

"No problem, but I just want to know Linda is this the way you always pictured it?" Mark asked

"Wait, you mean you did this whole card thing because of the way I wanted to be proposed…" Linda said looking at Amanda

"HA I KNEW IT!" Michelle yelled standing up

"Well go ahead John they've figured it out now." Mark said as John walked up to Amanda and got down on one knee

"Amanda Marie Callaway, from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, granted that at first that wasn't how I saw it but after that first kiss on RAW I knew that I didn't want to be with anyone else but you, and I proved myself rather well because all of this was set up by both your father and your bother." John grabbed Amanda's left hand and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket "What I'm trying to ask is Amanda, will you marry me?"

"Honey if you don't say yes, I will kick you ass so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a year." Linda said

"And your brother and I will help her." Mark said

"Hey if you say no, I'll take him." Michelle said as Amanda turned around and said

"Shouldn't you guys have waited at least a minute and let me get my voice back from the sheer shock of all of this?" Amanda asked

"Remember, the shoes are killing me feet I want to go back to the house and take them off." Michelle said

"Well maybe you should have found a different pair of shoes instead of the last pair they had that was a size to small for you." Amanda said

"Girls argue about this later, Amanda answer the question now or I'm going to kick your ass weather your answer is yes or no." Linda said as everyone laughed

"Yes John I will marry you." Amanda said as John put the ring on Amanda's finger and then hugged her

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn it, I want one like him." Michelle said from behind Amanda who was being hugged by both her dad and brother after John put her down

"I have a brother." John said

"Really one that's single?" Michelle asked

"Yeah he is defiantly single, he is still living with my dad at the moment but he is looking for a place of his own around Florida." John said

"Well I guess I will meet him at the wedding." Michelle said

"Yeah he is going to be one of my groomsmen." John said

"Well then I will meet him then." Michelle said

"Why will you meet him then?" Amanda asked

"Because that will be the only time I will get to meet him isn't it?" Michelle asked

"Not necessarily." Amanda said

"What does that mean?" Michelle asked

"That means that being the maid of honor entails some responsibility." Amanda said

"Really, I'm your maid of honor?" Michelle asked

"If I remember correctly didn't we make this plan a few years ago that whoever got married first the other was going to be the maid of honor?" Amanda asked

"Yes we did, I love you." Michelle said hugging Amanda

"Hey I thought your feet hurt?" Adam asked

"They do, it's horrible." Michelle said

"Well you could take your shoes off now, and I can carry you back to the house." Adam said

"Thank you but I think I can deal with it until I get to the house." Michelle said

"What about you Linda do you want to walk or would you like me to carry you?" Mark asked

"I think I can walk, I've learned the hard way about walking in heels." Linda said

"Don't even think about asking her John, she is walking." Michelle said grabbing Amanda's arm and dragging her up between her and Linda

"Wow, Michelle, you had Adam ask to carry you and you turned him down, what the hell happened?" Amanda asked

"It's a long story I'll explain it later." Michelle said

"Okay whatever." Amanda said as they got to the house and all the three of the girls sat down and took the shoes off

"Wow, apparently none of you can wear heels." Adam said

"Bubby, you know I hate wearing heels, I always have." Amanda said

"Yeah I know." Adam said

"So are you guys still severely pissed at us?" Mark asked

"I don't know about the other two, but I still am, you should have told me what you were up to." Linda said

"If we told you what we were up to, you would have told Amanda what was going on to keep her from being mad at John and we kind of needed the anger." Mark said

"Why would you need us to be mad at you?" Amanda asked

"Because the looks on your faces when you realized what was going on and lost all pretenses of mad made for a better reaction to the whole thing." Mark said

"Okay, whatever." Linda said

"Okay, well Michelle and I need to talk about something so we are going to my other hide away that no one knows about, we will be back later." Amanda said grabbing Michelle's arm and walking out the door. When they got to where they were going Amanda asked

"So why did you turn down having my brother carry you back to the house, you know that the only reason my mom said no to Mark was because you said no and we both know that I would have gladly jumped into John's arms if you hadn't dragged me away from him so what is going on with you?"

"After hearing what your brother did to you with your best friend and everything and then listening to how bad it hurt you to deal with being mad at your brother, I just couldn't let it show that I liked him and that I wanted to date him." Michelle said

"Wait you want to date my brother but you're afraid to because of what happened with him and Amy?" Amanda asked

"Yes." Michelle said

Michelle, Adam and Amy did that behind my back and cost me two of the most important people in my life at the time, with you I don't have to worry about that, I know your single and I know that you don't have a boyfriend whom I happen to be as close to as a sister that he never had, it would be completely different with you and Adam." Amanda said

"I get that but I also know that he has been married twice and has cheated on both of them, and I don't think I could handle that happening to me, especially it being my best friends brother because then it would come down to me losing you as a friend." Michelle said

"You would never lose me as a friend, I know how my brother is and granted I don't like the idea of you two dating, I would deal with it for your sake and if something were to happen between the two of I would be on your side before I would be on his." Amanda said

"Yeah but you can't stand being mad at your brother and you would eventually forgive him and once that happens I wouldn't be able to see to you because I would be afraid that your brother would be right there." Michelle said

"I would make sure that he wasn't, I promise you that." Amanda said

"Okay, so say we do start dating and he cheats on me but he denies it, what would you do then?" Michelle asked

"I've known my brother for a long time and trust me when I say that I would know when he was lying." Amanda said

"Ok, fine then, I guess if he was to ask me out I guess I could date him, unless that is I like John's brother." Michelle said

"So you are going to wait and see if you like Sean more than my brother?" Amanda asked

"Yes." Michelle said

"Okay." Amanda said

"Okay, can we go back to the house now, I'm really tired and I know the guys are probably freaking out?" Michelle asked

"Yeah I'm tired too; I guess we should go back now." Amanda said as they started to walk back to the house.

* * *

"What is taking them so long, this is killing me it is dark outside." Linda said pacing back and forth

"Calm down mom it's okay, I'm sure there fine, Amanda knows where they are and they are both adults here." Adam said

"I don't care how old they are this is just wrong of them to leave like this and not come back." Linda said

"Linda, seriously it is okay, they will be back any minute now, it is going to give you a heart attack if you don't calm down." Mark said sitting down on the couch between John and Adam watching Linda pace back and forth

"I don't care I am not going to calm down until my daughter is back under this roof, I can not believe you let them leave on there own." Linda said looking outraged at all three of the guys sitting on her couch

"It isn't like they would listen to any of us they are both in there 20's they can take care of themselves calm down." Adam said

"I can't see how the two of you can sit here and not care, it is your fiancée and the girl you say your in love with that are out there wandering the streets alone in the middle of the night." Linda yelled as the door opened

"Where the hell have you been, do you have any idea what time it is?" Linda yelled running up to the door and hugging Amanda and then Michelle

"What the hell?" Amanda asked looking at all three of the guys sitting on the couch looking about as bewildered as they felt

"It is after midnight, what the hell took you so long to get back home?" Linda asked

"We were talking and neither one of us wear a watch and we didn't have our phones with us so we lost track of time." Amanda said

"Well the next time you decide to wander off, make sure you have something or someone else with you." Linda said

"Wait a minute here, are you telling me that you freaked out because we weren't back by midnight, jeez come on mom, we are both in our twenties, I think it is only fair that considering our ages we should be allowed to do what we want, when we want, and for however long we want." Amanda said

"Well when you leave your boyfriend and fiancée..." Linda was interrupted by Michelle

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you know my son." Linda said looking first at Adam and then Michelle and then back again

"That's what you two are isn't it?" Linda asked

"Um no mom, we are not even close to dating." Adam said

"But I know that you guys have had sex the same way I know John and Amanda have." Linda said

"Wait. Stop. How the hell do you know any of that?" Amanda asked

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you all look at each other." Linda said

"Mark did you know that she could do that?" John asked

"No, I had no idea she could do that, it's actually kind of scary if you think about it." Mark said

"Yeah you're telling me, this is my mother telling me she knows secrets about us that we wanted to keep from her." Adam said

"Yeah how long have you been able to do that mom?" Amanda asked

"Call it a parent's intuition, I could tell the moment you all walked in the door that you all had had sex at least once." Linda said

"At least?" Adam asked looking at Amanda and John

"Hey don't look at us, were not the ones being questioned now." Amanda said

"Hey what makes you think it was us?" Michelle said

"I wasn't questioning anyone I don't care how many times you have had sex with who I was just making a point." Linda said

"So do you know how many times we have slept with each other or are you just saying that." Amanda asked

"Just saying that." Linda said

"Oh for the love of god." Amanda said

"What is that for?" Linda asked

"Because now that it has been brought up everyone in this room is going to want to know how many times we've all slept with each other." Amanda said

"Well it is no one's business but those of you who want to know the answer to that question." Linda said

"Oh come on mom, we all know that you are dying to know how many times Adam and I have slept with our significant others, we have always known that." Amanda said

"She is right mom; we used to talk about how nosy you were when it came to our relationships." Adam said

"Yeah right whatever, I'm done with this topic unless you want to tell me, I'm going to bed, I will see you guys tomorrow." Linda said walking into her bedroom

"Yeah guys we should all get some sleep we have to go back to work on Monday." Mark said following Linda into the bedroom

"Do you really think she isn't wondering about how many times we have slept with each other?" Michelle asked

"Oh she is defiantly wondering she is just trying to play the good guy." Amanda said

"Really, why?" Michelle asked

"Because she got called out on it." Adam said

"Oh okay." Michelle said

"Okay are you ready to go to bed, I'm really tired and I need to go home and see my cat." Michelle said

"Yeah let's go." Amanda said standing up and starting to walk to the bedroom

"Hey Michelle wait a second, can I ask you a question first?" Adam asked

"Um yeah sure." Michelle said turning around and walking to over to Adam

"So what is he going to ask her?" Amanda asked John when he walked over to stand next to her leaning one shoulder against the wall

"He is going to ask her out, he has been driving me and your dad crazy because he is madly in love with her and she seems to be avoiding him today." John said

"She was avoiding him." Amanda said

"Why?" John asked

"She heard about what he did with Amy and how it pissed me off and then how bad it hurt me to be mad at him so she was afraid that if she dated him and then they broke up and it would be awkward to be around me with him there and she was afraid that I wouldn't want to talk to her anymore." Amanda said

"But you know your bother, if something were to happen then you would know that Michelle was probably telling you the truth and you would probably just get mad at your brother again." John said

"Yeah and I think that is another thing that scared her, because she didn't want to be the reason I was mad at him again." Amanda said

"Aww look at the love birds standing here conversing." Adam said as he and Michelle walked up

"Oh shut up, are you ready to go to bed now, because I am really tired." Amanda said

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning boys." Michelle said walking into the bedroom that she was sharing with Amanda

"Okay see you guys in the morning." Adam said walking into he and John's room

"Aww they left us alone again." Amanda said looking at the two open doors

"You're not alone, get in this room right now and go to sleep." Michelle yelled through the door

"Yes ma'am." Amanda yelled back and then reached up to kiss John and then walked into the room and shut the door

Well here is my next chapter, I hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast before they all had to go back to Florida.

"So since you guys are leaving today, what are you planning on doing until you have to go to the airport?" Linda asked

"I have no idea; I plan on sitting here and relaxing in that nice hot tub that you have out back that was never there until after I moved out." Amanda said

"Oh yeah, I wanted one and since there was only two of us leaving her we had a little more money so that we could afford it, however we didn't know then that the economy was going to get so bad." Linda said

"Yeah well, at least you have daddy, who doesn't have to worry about getting laid off because he is one of the big time players." Amanda said

"Yeah that is true, and you and Adam and John are sure fire people to stay." Mark said

"Yeah that is true. But we have to go to the airport now so we can all go home, I'm sure the newly engaged couple would love to go flaunt there engagement in a certain person's face." Adam said

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to rub that ring in Brad's face, then it gives me the satisfaction of knowing that he isn't ever going to get his hands on her again." John said

"John, I'm seriously happy that it is you she is marrying and not him." Mark said

"Yeah we all are." Linda said

"Well you don't have to worry about him again because as soon as he comes near her I have the right to beat the shit out of him." John said

"John you have had the right to beat the shit out of him, the moment he came back trying to get me back." Amanda said

"I know that you have given me the right but once I say that we are married and he was trying to start shit I can always say I was protecting my wife." John said

"You can say that now for all any of us care." Amanda said

"Yeah seriously, in my book you are already my brother." Adam said

"Thank you Adam." John said

"Your welcome." Adam said

"Okay since we are all going to ride to the airport together we can talk about wedding details because since I live in Texas and you all live in Florida it is going to be hard on me to figure things out." Linda said

"Okay." John and Amanda said as they walked out to the car and then started the drive to the airport

"So where would you two like to get married" Linda asked

"Well I always wanted to get married in West Newbury where I'm from and where a lot of my family still lives." John said

"Yeah and I always wanted to go somewhere other than Ohio, and now that I live in Florida I am good to go to West Newbury to get married." Amanda said

"Okay, John talk to your family and see if they can set it up and then I can talk to them about it if they are good with it." Linda said

"Oh yeah they will love this, they all thought that I would never get married." John said

"Good, I'm glad it was my daughter that made you want to settle down." Linda said

"Yeah we all are." Mark said as they got to the airport

"Well call me when you think of other things you want for your wedding, and let me know what your family says." Linda said

"I will mom, I love you." Amanda said

"I love you to; call me as soon as the two of you get home." Linda said as they all boarded the plane

"We will." Amanda said and then the plane took off. In Florida

"Well that was fun, now you know that the moment we tell my mother that we are getting married, she isn't going to leave either one of us alone right." John said

"I know, be prepared to hear from my mother at least once a day." Amanda said

"At least?" John asked

"Oh yeah she is going to want wedding updates every time we make a new one." Amanda said

"But how will she know that we have made anymore?" John asked

"She will keep asking questions that we will have to have answers to or get our asses reamed for not trying hard enough." Amanda said

"Oh wow, so we are going to have to come up with a date fast so they can get everything ready aren't we?" John asked

"We are." Amanda said as they walked in the front door of John's house to find that John had like two messages on his answering machine.

"Well I guess I should listen to these." John said

"Yeah they might be important." Amanda said as John hit play. The first message was from Adam saying "Hey, I took the liberty to bring Amanda's stuff over and put it up with the help of your father, so there is no need to go back to that apartment and get anything, I have paid your last months rent so all you need to worry about is the wedding details, have fun."

"Well that was nice of him." John said

"Yeah, that was my brother's way of getting us to get on the move with the wedding details because our mother is going to bother him too." Amanda said

"Oh okay, and the reason my dad helped?" John asked

"That would be because, you found someone that made you want to settle down, and I'm saying that you two need to have all the fun a newly engaged couple should have, with a few restrictions." John C. said walking out of the kitchen

"And that would be my father's way of saying just don't get her pregnant before you two are married." John said

"I thought that might be the reason behind that comment." Amanda said laughing

"Yeah and now that you are back, I am going to go to my house and see your brothers." John C. said before walking out the door

"I take it that was his subtle way of leaving us alone to do whatever we want to do?" Amanda asked

"That it was." John said pressing play again to listen to his last message. "Hello Mr. Cena, this is Dr. Michaels, I just wanted to let you know that you are clear to return to work whenever you feel ready to go back. If you have some problems after words just give me a call and we can set up an appointment to look at what is going on. Have a nice day, Goodbye."

"Well, that is almost the best good news I've gotten in a long time." John said

"Almost?" Amanda asked questioningly

"Yes, there is nothing that can ever top you saying yes to marrying me." John said

"Oh you are such a hopeless romantic." Amanda said

"Yeah well, considering I used to be a major player, I think it is a good thing don't you?" John asked

"Yeah it is." Amanda said

"Well good, I'm going to go call Vince and let him know that I can come back." John said

"Okay, I'm just going to sit out here and watch TV." Amanda said

"Okay, I'll be right back." John said walking into his office. 5 minutes later

"We are set to make our big return on Sunday, so we have to fly out to Boston for Survivor Series, I get to get my belt back from Chris Jericho." John said

"Wow, now I'm sure that tops my saying yes to marrying you doesn't it?" Amanda asked

"No, there is nothing not even getting to go back to what I love and getting my belt back will ever top that, there may be only one thing in this world that will top that." John said

"And what would that be?" Amanda asked

"That would be you actually marrying me." John said

"John you don't have to worry about that at all." Amanda said as someone knocked on the door and John went to answer it and then the next thing anyone knew John was on the floor and Amanda was being dragged out of the house with her hands tied together and blindfolded.

Amanda didn't know how long she had been out but she new that something was wrong when she couldn't see anything and she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"I wouldn't move around if I were you." A familiar male voice said to Amanda when she started to move and see if she could figure out where she was

"Where am I, what have you done to me Brad." Amanda said

"I have brought you to the place where you belong." Brad said

"And where exactly is that?" Amanda asked

"With me for the rest of your life." Brad said

"Why do you want me now?" Amanda asked

"Because you are my girlfriend and you shouldn't be cheating on me with some creep like John Cena." Brad said

"You're the one that left me you idiot remember, you left me for Crystal your own brother's son's mother, why would I want to go back to you even if I didn't have John to take care of me a lot better than you ever did?" Amanda asked

"Because I was an idiot to leave you for her, and now I am here to make up for it." Brad said

'You'll never make up for it, because I don't want to forgive you for what you did and I will not ever even try not to mention my fiancée will beat the shit out of you once he finds me and he will have a lot of help." Amanda said

"Your fiancée?" Brad asked

"Yeah you didn't notice the ring on my finger, John has more balls than you have ever had because he actually asked me to marry him instead of leaving me for one of his brothers exes." Amanda said

"Will you stop talking shit about her!" Brad yelled

"Why the hell should I, when I wanted your dumbass back you were too busy screwing her to even care, and now that I have someone else who actually cares about me and not just my money, you decide to show back up and think that you have every right to shove your face in my life again." Amanda yelled right back

"Whatever you will grow to love me again." Brad said

"In your dreams I will, I'm getting married and you can't have me anymore." Amanda said

"That is what you think, but you are with me now, and there is no way that you can get married to John when he can't find you." Brad said

"He will find me, and he will have my dad and my brothers help him, as well as his entire family and two of which just so happen to be cops."Amanda said

"That doesn't matter to me, they will never find you." Brad said

"They will find me, and when they do they will make sure that you never get away with this." Amanda said

"That is what you think." Brad said and then the door shut.

* * *

"We have to find her; please you have to help me find her." John said as Matt and Dan walked into the house

"John we will find her, can you tell us anything about what happened right before she disappeared?" Matt asked

"Yeah we were talking about going back to work on Sunday when someone knocked on the door so I went to open the door and then the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor and she was gone." John said

"Okay, can you think of anyone who might want to take her?" Dan asked

"Yeah there is one person." John said

"What is going on?" Adam asked walking into the house

"I think Brad just kidnapped Amanda." John said

"What, what happened?" Adam asked

"We were talking about going back to work on Sunday and then someone knocked on the door and then I went to open it and the next thing I remember is waking up on the floor and she was gone." John said

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Adam said dialing a number on his phone

"Who are you calling?" John asked

"Mark." Adam said putting the phone to his ear for a few seconds and then said "Mark, Brad has kidnapped Amanda, you and mom need to get here as soon as possible. Yeah, John has the cops here now. Yeah we will keep you posted until you get here. Bye."

"So I take it they are coming." John said

"Yeah there going to get the first flight out here." Adam said

"Okay, we will need all the help we can get." John said

"Now guys don't do anything that could get all into trouble, let us deal with it." Matt said

"Now what could we do that would get us into trouble?" John asked

"Your fiancée and your sister has just been kidnapped by her crazed ex boyfriend, what do you think you are going to do?" Dan asked

"Nothing at all, we are going to let the police handle it." Adam said

"Yeah that is very funny, like that is really going to happen, I know my brother and there is no way that he is going to just let the police handle it especially when it has to do with Amanda." Matt said

"Matt, it is okay; I will let you handle it, but if something were to happen later please give me permission to kick his ass." John said

"Me too." Adam said

"Fine if we can't catch him the right way then I give you full permission to kick his ass and whatever it takes for us to catch him." Matt said

"Thank you, Mark will be very happy to hear that." Adam said

"Yes he will, and so will Amanda once we find her." John said

"Yeah if Amada doesn't kick his ass for us first." Adam said

"If she can, I'm sure he has taken every precaution to keep anything from happening." Dan said

"Yeah you're probably right." John said sitting down and putting his hands over his eyes"

"John, we will get her back." Matt said

"I know, I just don't know how long I can wait." John said

"We will get her back before you have to go back to work." Dan said

"I hope so." John said as Adam sat down beside John

"They will find her and they will get Brad for this." Adam said

"I know but I don't know how long I can take not having her here, I don't know how long I can stand not knowing if he is hurting her in any way." John said

"If he hurts her, we will all kick his ass for touching her and there is nothing that the cops can do about it." Adam said

"Okay, thank you Adam." John said

"Your welcome." Adam said

Well here is my next chapter, I hope you all like it


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later

"I thought you said you would get her back before we had to go back to work, it has been two weeks since that asshole took her, and you are no closer to finding her." John said furiously to his two brothers who were standing in his living room after telling him that they have had no new leads as to where Brad may have taken Amanda

"I'm sorry John, we have focused all of our energy on finding your fiancée Brad has done everything he can to cover his tracks." Matt said

"Well look harder damn it! Put in on the news if you have to maybe something will come through." John said

"We are working on that, we are waiting on Linda to come from to Texas to make a statement with you, Mark, and Adam." Dan said

"Good, as soon as she gets here, get it on the news." John said

"We will, we promise you, we will get your fiancée back, you just have to give us some time." Matt said

"Matt, I don't have time, we have no idea what he is doing to her, he could be raping her, and brutally beating her as we speak." John said

"And when we find her, we will find out all of this and he will be charged accordingly." Dan said

"Fine just hurry up, I'm going insane here, and the WWE is about to start talking about it." John said

"Let them, which might help too." Matt said

"Okay, I will go and call them and let them know that they can bring it up if they still want to." John said

"Okay, we are going to go back to the station now can you two stay calm long enough to not go looking for trouble?" Dan asked

"Yes." John said

"Thank you." Matt and Dan said as they walked out the door. A few days later

"So when are we doing this statement thing?" John asked

"We are going to the news station right now start the conference." Adam said

"Okay." John said as they all went to the station.

"Well it looks like your family and your fiancée are making a statement for your safe return to them." Brad said walking into the room and turning on the TV

"You know they will find me as soon as this is over, people everywhere are going to want the money for my return." Amanda said

"No I don't think so; I'm a lot smarter than you think I am." Brad said

"They will find me." Amanda said

"No they won't but you might want to shut up because it is coming on." Brad said

"I'm Police officer Matt Cena and I'm standing here with Mark and Linda Callaway, Adam Copeland, and John Cena, they are here today to plead with the person who has taken there daughter Amanda Callaway. Please listen to them and if you have any information please call us at 555-cops." Matt said as he stepped out of the way for Mark to get up in front of the Microphones.

"Hello, I'm Mark Callaway, I am here today to plead for my daughter's safe return, we all know who you are that took her, and you are never going to get what you want, so please just let her go before you make this any worse on you than it already is." Mark said

"Hello, I'm Linda Callaway, and I just want to say that I miss my daughter very much, I mean she is supposed to be getting ready to get married and go back to work please just let her come home." Linda said starting to cry.

"Hello, I'm Adam Copeland, Amanda's oldest Brother and I know that you think you can make my sister love you again, but you are more wrong than you could ever imagine so let her go before you get yourself into even more trouble." Adam said as John walked up to the podium

"Hello, I'm Amanda's fiancé John Cena and all I have to say is please bring her back to me she doesn't love you anymore you ruined that for yourself." John said walking away as Matt walked back up to the podium

"This is the most recent picture we could get our hands on of the kidnapper, he is Amanda's ex boyfriend Brad Gisewite he is about 5'6. If anyone has any information please help us to bring Amanda home to her family and friends. Thank you. "Matt said

"Well it looks like your family and friends really love you." Brad said

"You knew that already, they were very protective of me when we first started dating and that hasn't changed and it never will." Amanda said

"We'll see about that." Brad said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked

"Well when you sleep with me while your engaged to John and then you leave him for me, they will all hate you just like they hate me." Brad said

"Brad that won't happen, because there is no way in hell that I would sleep with you." Amanda said

"Well if you don't have a choice I don't see how you could stop me." Brad said

"Yeah but if you don't give me the choice that makes it rape which will make this a whole lot worse on you and then I will still keep my family and friends because they all know that I didn't want to do it." Amanda said

"Whatever bitch, you will lose everyone that ever cared for you because of me." Brad said

"That's what you think." Amanda said

"We just got a phone call from Amanda's old landlord, he said that a Brad Gisewite rented her old apartment two days after she moved in with you and he paid cash for up to three months." Matt said

"Are you going over there?" John asked

"We are, but we came here first to see if you guys wanted to go with us?" Dan said

"Hell yes, we want to go with you, if we can find my fiancé now before he finds out that we know where he is that gives us time to make sure he doesn't do anymore to her than he already has." John said

"Okay, let's go then." Matt said as they all got up and went to Amanda's old apartment.

At the apartment, they get the master key from the landlord and slowly go into the apartment. The look around trying to listen for movement when they finally hear voices coming from the bedroom

"You'll never get away with this." Amanda said

"You don't know that now do you, I've gotten away with it for this long I think they have stopped looking for you." Brad said

"As long as my family and John's family is around, they will not stop looking until they find me." Amanda said

"Well then they are going to be looking for a long time because they will never find you." Brad said

"Yes they will, and there is nothing you can do to stop that." Amanda said

"I can marry you and then your precious fiancé can't do anything about what I do to you." Brad said

"You honestly think that I would even consider marrying you after what you put me through in our relationship and now with all of this?" Amanda asked

"Oh you'll marry me, because you will have no choice." Brad said

"I will always have a choice, and my choice will never be you again." Amanda said

"That is what you think." Brad said

"You're still a major asshole, I don't think you have ever changed." Amanda said

"I wasn't the one that needed to change." Brad said

"Yes you were, you were a jerk to me and my entire family, among other things." Amanda said

"Yeah well, you were a bitch to me, and to shy to be around my family." Brad said

"Whatever, I don't want you anymore, so you can let me go back to the man that I do want and who wants me for me." Amanda said

"No, whether you like it or not you are now mine for good." Brad said

"No whether you like it or not you are mine for good." Brad said

"Can we go in and get her now?" John asked

"Yes." Matt said as he kicked the door in and he and all the other cops surrounded Brad and John ran over to Amanda and started to untie her

"Did he hurt you at all, because if he did I will kill him?" John said

"No he didn't, I'm fine John just untie me and get me out of here please." Amanda said

"Okay, that works for me." John said untying her and then she hugged him and then got up and hugged Matt and Dan

"Thank you guys, I knew you wouldn't give up until you found me." Amanda said

"Yeah John wouldn't have let us." Matt said

"I know." Amanda said

"Okay can we just get her to the hospital and then back home so I can take care of my fiancé because I'm not really liking sitting in here after seeing her the way she was." John said

"Yeah, I'm with John no matter how much I hate hospitals if that is the only way I'm going to get out of here please take me there." Amanda said

"You got it Amanda." Matt said as they all walked to the ambulance and John and Amanda got in and went to the hospital.

Next Week on RAW

"Welcome to RAW everyone from what we have been told John Cena is back and he has a major announcement to make right here tonight." Michael Cole said as John's music hit and he walked out to the ring with Mark and Adam.

"Well as you all may have heard, that a couple of months ago Imagi was taken from her home by an ex- boyfriend of hers and that my family as well as hers never gave up looking for her, so let me be the first to welcome her back to the WWE, ladies and gentlemen please give her the welcome back she deserves." John said as Amanda's music started to play and then she walked out to a huge standing ovation

"Wow, thanks guys, I wasn't expecting to get that warm of a welcome back." Imagi said

"Well it isn't going to last long because I'm here to take you right back out." Mickie said

"Bitch, I've been looking forward to taking you out of action like you did to me and I would be more than happy to do it now." Imagi said

"Excuse me girls, but there will be no fighting tonight since Imagi just came back she might be a little rusty." Vickie said

"I can handle her Vickie, just let me fight her and I will show you." Imagi said

"Fine you two can fight in the 25 diva battle royal at Wrestlemania." Vickie said

"That is fine with me." Imagi said

"Yeah me too." Mickie said walking away with a smile on her face.

"Well this is going to be fun." Imagi said when they got back to her and John's locker room

"Yeah we all know that you are going to kick her ass." John said

"Thanks John, I know I am." Imagi said

"Okay, go see your dad; I'm going to get ready for my match." John said

"Okay." Imagi said as the show went to commercial

"So what does it feel like being back?" Mark asked

"I feel like I'm home, I haven't been here in so long" Amanda said

"That's good, we are all glad your back." Adam said

"Yeah except Mickie." Amanda said

"Yeah but she doesn't count, she just wanted to get John back." Mark said

"I thought she already new that she wasn't going to get him back?" Amanda asked

"She thought that the longer you were gone, the less he would love you and then he would go back to her." Adam said

"What a stupid bitch." Amanda said

"Yeah that is what we said too." Mark said

"Yeah well after Wrestlemania, she will know for sure that there is no way she can beat me and there is no way that she can get John back either." Amanda said

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." John said

"Glad to here what?" Amanda asked

"That you are confident enough to take her on after being gone for so long, a lot of people were saying that they didn't think you were ready yet." John said

"Oh I'm more than ready." Amanda said

"That's my girl." Mark said

"Yeah my sister is ready to take on anything that needs to be done." Adam said

"Wow, I have cheerleaders." Amanda said laughing

"What does that mean?" Mark asked

"You guys are acting like cheerleaders, all you need is the pom poms and you're all set." Amanda said through giggles

"Yeah she is right; you guys were acting like cheerleaders." John said

"Okay whatever; don't you have a match to go fight?" Mark asked

"Yeah but my fiancé has to come with me." John said

"Okay, take my daughter but be careful with her." Mark said

"Daddy, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Amanda said as she and John walked out of the room to go to the ring.

After RAW

"There is no way you can beat me Amanda, I haven't left the ring at all since you left." Mickie said

"Mickie, you took me out of action for 4 months and then I was kidnapped for another 2, trust me when I say, I can beat you and I will beat you." Amanda said getting into the car with John and then going to the hotel they were staying at.

"So are you ready to take on Mickie and the other at wrestlemania?" John asked

"To be honest, I don't know, why don't you let me find out?" Amanda said

"You want to wrestle with me?" John asked

"Who better to get me back in the swing of things, than none other than my fiancé?" Amanda asked

"That is a good point, and I have had to do the whole training thing again twice now." John said

"Yeah so where do you want to start?" Amanda asked

"How about pinning?" John said with and evil grin

"John this is serious." Amanda said

"I know how about you try your finishing maneuver and see if you can still do it?" John said

"What am I going to jump from?" Amanda asked

"Jump from the bed onto me." John said

"Okay." Amanda said as she got up on the bed and John laid on the floor and then Amanda did a moonsault onto John

"Yep you still got it babe." John said wrapping his arms around Amanda and then kissed her

"Oh so do you." Amanda said when John finally broke the kiss

"You were gone a long time; I needed that extra reassurance that I'm still good." John said

"John there is no way that you could ever not be good at that." Amanda said

"That's a good answer." John said kissing Amanda again when someone knocked on the door

"Dammit, do they always have to interrupt everything?" John asked

"Oh John, quit complaining and let me up so I can answer the door." Amanda said laughing

"I don't want to quit complaining damn it." John said letting Amanda go as she got up to answer the door

"Hey daddy what's up?" Amanda asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted go out and eat with me and your brother." Mark asked

"Yeah sure daddy, just let me change my clothes real quick." Amanda said

"Okay where is John?" Mark asked

"I was in the bathroom." John said

"Oh okay, do you want to go with us to John?" Mark asked

"Where are we going?" John asked when Amanda walked into the bathroom

"Out to eat with Adam and Amanda." Mark said

"Oh yeah sure." John said

"Great." Mark said while they waited on Amanda

Well here is my next chapter, sorry it took so long to get finished I've been busy with work and homework.


	16. Chapter 16

"So are you finally ready to go?" John asked when Amanda finally walked out of the bathroom

"Yes I'm ready." I said when he and Mark stood up

"Finally I'm starving." Mark said

"Sorry daddy, I kind of freaked out for a minute there." Amanda said

"Why did you freak out?" Mark asked

"I looked in the mirror, it has been really hard on me to do since I got back because Brad had a mirror above the bed so I had to look at myself a lot." Amanda said

"Oh I didn't know that." Mark said

"Neither did I, why didn't you say anything?" John asked

"I didn't want anyone to think that I as crazy." Amanda said

"Honey, no one would think you were crazy, Brad had you tied to a bed and was threatening to rape you, I would be afraid of that to." Mark said

"But I'm not afraid of being tied to the bed, I'm afraid of looking at myself in the mirror, I remember what I looked like from those days and it really wasn't pretty." Amanda said

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Amanda, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise or I will have to kill them myself." John said

"I'm with John on that one honey, if anyone ever tells you that you are ugly, we will all kill them." Mark said

"Guys no one was telling me I was ugly, I really began to look it while I was tied up in that room." Amanda said

"Look your home, and it doesn't matter what he did to you, you are safe, and the most beautiful woman in the entire world." John said

"You're just saying that to stay on my good side." Amanda said to John

"No I'm not I'm serious, there is no one in this world that could make me think otherwise." John said

"John I'm glad you said that, because I was going to kill you if you even looked at another girl one second too long, but now that I know you won't I want to go eat." Mark said

"Okay let's go." Amanda said as they got up and walked out of the room and down to the restaurant

"What took you guys so long?" Adam asked when they all had sat down at the table

"Your sister took forever in the bathroom." Mark said

"Oh yeah that sounds like her." Adam said

"Thanks bubby, I don't always take forever in the bathroom." Amanda said

"Whatever, when you're getting ready to do something, you take forever." Adam said

"Sorry babe, but your brother is right, you do when you're getting ready to go somewhere." John said

"Thanks John, I thought you were all hungry and not wanting to pick on me." Amanda said

"We are, let's order so we can eat and let the lovebirds go back to whatever it was they were doing when I interrupted them." Mark said

"Okay." Everyone said and then ordered there food.

"I do have to admit something though." Mark said after everyone had finished eating

"What is that daddy?" Amanda asked

"I had an ulterior motive asking the two of you here tonight." Marksaid

"I figured that daddy but I wasn't going to ask what it was." Amanda said

"Thanks baby, but the reason I brought the both of you here, is for a double celebration." Mark said

"A double celebration?" John asked

"Yes, we were just going to celebrate your engagement but now we have to celebrate Amanda's safe return too." Mark said

"Guys you don't need to celebrate that that is a time in my life that I would love to forget." Amanda said

"I know that honey, but we have to remember that you were gone for 2 months and we didn't know what was going to happen." Mark said

"And we want to celebrate the fact that you came back in one piece and we didn't have to kill him for hurting you in any way." Adam said

"Yeah that is a good point I guess but still." Amanda said

"But still nothing you are going to enjoy this about as much as you would any other type of party in your favor." Mark said

"That would be about the way I'm enjoying it now." Amanda said

"I know you don't like parties but you are just going to have to deal with this one." Mark said

"Thanks daddy." Amanda said taking a drink of the drink her dad sat in front of her and then said "Hey well you all know how much I hate having parties in my favor and the entire restaurant was there telling me how happy they were that I was home."

"Sorry baby." John said

"No you're not." Amanda said

"No your right I'm not sorry." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the booth and towards the door

"Wait John," Mark said

"Oh come on daddy, I want to go to sleep." I moaned

"Sorry sweetie but we have one more surprise for you." Mark said

"What?" Amanda asked them

"Someone wanted to say something to you." Mark said

"Who?" Amanda asked as her one time best friend Jeff Hardy walked up

"Jeff."

"Hi Amanda."

"Hi Jeff."

"Do you guys mind if I borrow Amanda for a few minutes?" Jeff asked the table

"No be our guest." Mark said as John got up to let Amanda out and then her and Jeff walked outside

"Look Amanda I just wanted to tell you congratulations on the engagement and I'm glad you didn't get hurt for those two months that you were gone."

"Thank you Jeff."

"You're welcome, but I need to say something else too."

"What is it Jeff?"

"I'm sorry."

"Jeff I…"

"Let me finish please. I'm sorry for getting mad at you for what Adam did, it had nothing to do with you and I know that and so does Matt he just isn't good with saying sorry but if you are willing to forgive us we would love to be friends with you again."

"Jeff I have been hoping for this for so long I honestly didn't know if I could get married without you there."

"I would be more than happy to be at your wedding."

"Thank you Jeff, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to." Jeff said hugging Amanda while she cried

"Okay let's go back inside so you can go to bed." Jeff said

"Okay." Amanda said as we got up and walked back inside

"I will call you tomorrow and let you know if Matt is going to be around anytime soon." Jeff said

"Okay thank you Jeff." Amanda said as they walked back into the restaurant

"So are you ready to go to bed now?" John asked

"Yes I am." Amanda said as John got up to stand next to her

"Goodnight daddy, bubby." Amanda said hugging them both and then walking back to the room with John

"So what did Jeff have to say?" John asked when they got back to the room

"He congratulated me for the engagement and said he was glad I didn't get hurt and then he apologized to me for what happened after Adam and Amy did what they did." Amanda said

"Well at least he apologized." John said as Amanda laid her head on his chest

"Yeah that was something I thought would never happen again, I thought I had lost them for good." Amanda said

"They should never have blamed you for it." John said

"I know that but it's hard to be friends with your ex best friend's sister after what he did, you know Michelle's fear of losing our friendship if she dated Adam and then he cheated on her." Amanda said

"Yeah I remember." John said

"Well that is what happened with Matt and Jeff it killed them knowing that Matt's best friend slept with the woman Matt loved more than anything in the world." Amanda said

"But they still shouldn't have taken it out on you." John said

"I know but that is in the past and they have finally forgiven me so I don't want to think about it anymore I just want to go to sleep." Amanda said

"Okay go to sleep but I have one command first." John said

"A command?" Amanda asked him

"Yeah don't move from this spot." He said

"I think I can handle that." Amanda said and then fell asleep. The next morning Amanda woke up to find John gone so she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the shower John was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"So how was your shower?" John asked after Amanda sat down next to him

"The best hot shower I have had in a long time."

"That's really great; your dad was looking for us earlier apparently the front desk told him someone was looking for you." John said

"Oh just what I need, another stalker." Amanda said

"You don't know that it is another stalker." John said

"John did you talk to my dad about the person?" Amanda asked

"No."

"Well then we don't know it could have been another stalker."

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"After going through what I've gone through I think I have a right to jump to conclusions."

"Not on everything."

"When it comes to people saying they know me, I will jump to as many conclusions as I can, I don't want to be kidnapped again."

"Okay I get your point there."

"Did daddy say that they would come back?"

"No he said they didn't know who it was."

"Oh this is just lovely."

"We will find out who it is sooner or later."

"I hope so."

"We will keep watching for them and you will find out who it was that way."

"Okay I trust you." I said as our phone rang and John got up and answered the phone and then said "The person that knows you is downstairs now."

"Okay lets go see who it is."

"Okay." John said as he and Amanda walked out of there room and downstairs

"Oh god lets go back to the room I don't want him to see me." Amanda said turning around and running to the elevator but it was too late

"Hello Amanda."

"Hello Mike."

"I heard you were kidnapped so I came to see if there was anything I could do to help find you but I guess I don't have to."

"No it's fine my fiancé and my brother found me I've been home for like a month now."

"Well isn't that just lovely."

"Yes it is but I really need to go we have to leave for the next town tomorrow, it was good seeing you though."

"Yeah it was good seeing you to." Mike said as he walked away and Amanda and John went back to their room

"So I take that was who you were afraid of seeing."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah it was."

"Oh lovely I wonder if he noticed?"

"If he didn't he would have been a complete idiot."

"Oh great he is a complete idiot."

"Baby, I'm sure he won't be back no one could be that stupid to not see that you don't want to talk to him again."

"John you don't know him at all."

"And I don't want to know him if you don't like him but you really should cut him some slack he just seemed like he was worried about you."

"Please don't stick up for him John that's just what I need is you making me feel bad and then I have to deal with him for longer than you had planned because trust me he won't leave me alone."

"Baby just talk to the guy."

"John listen to me, he is not the type of guy you want me talking to call my mom and talk to her, she will tell you everything."

"Fine give me my phone and I will."

"Okay." Amanda said handing John his cell phone.

"Hey I have a question for you. Yeah Amanda's friend Mike just stopped by today to tell her that he was worried about her when she was kidnapped and he wanted to see if he could help in any way but she is freaking out and saying that she doesn't want to talk to him do you know why that is? Oh really, wow okay then I understand her point completely. Thank you Linda, I will, talk to you later." John said into the phone before hanging it up

"Okay so I know understand why you don't want to deal with him."

"So are you going to stop pestering me about it?"

"Yes I will leave you alone about it, I will even tell him to stay away from you if you want me to."

"John if that would work I would have told you do that the moment I seen who he was."

"But I just argued with you about it until I talked to your mother."

"Yeah well I would have had you call her sooner."

"Ah but do you realize that we just had our first fight as an engaged couple?"

"We did, didn't we?"

"And you know what has to be done now right."

"And just what is that?"

"We have to make up." John said with a wicked smile on his face

"Ah yeah making up is the best part of fighting." Amanda said with that same wicked smile on her face.

Sorry it took so long to update I had a serious case of writers block along with working and going to school. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
